Haustier
by Sahad
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - Bill vit seul dans son appartement. Jeune homme solitaire, égoïste, égocentrique et souvent détestable ; il mène sa vie sans véritablement se poser de questions... Jusqu'au jour un énergumène chamboule toute sa routine.
1. Cadeau empoisonné

**Titre : Haustier (animal de compagnie).**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : La fanfic en elle-même n'est pas terminée mais j'avais envie de vous faire un petit cadeau en attendant la suite de "An deine Stimme" et aussi parce qu'il y a du nouveau: je déménage à Paris! Eh oui, j'ai trouvé du travail là-bas alors le temps du déménagement, je réfléchirai à la suite d'AdS et préparerai le chapitre 2 de celle-ci pour le poster.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Cadeau empoisonné.**

_« Un cadeau que l'on vous fait et que vous ne pouvez pas refourguer est un cadeau empoisonné. Donc un animal de compagnie est un cadeau empoisonné.»_ (ndla : Merci à mon ami Vincent pour cette remarque hautement philosophique qui m'a bien inspirée).

Nous avons tous une vie compliquée, certains la vivent mieux que d'autres, c'est tout. Moi, je fais partie de ceux qui la vivent bien, je pense. J'ai vécu avec ma mère depuis que je suis petit, mes parents ayant divorcé lorsque j'avais trois ans. Je ne me souviens pas du visage de mon père, ni de celui de mon frère jumeau qui est parti avec lui dans une autre ville. Mais ce détail, je le sais parce que ma mère me l'a dit, parce que sincèrement ce frère et ce père ne me manquent pas : je ne les ai jamais vus, même pas en photo, ce sont juste de parfaits étrangers pour moi. Ce que je ne connais pas ne peut pas me manquer.

Aujourd'hui, je vis seul dans un appartement, j'ai vingt ans et je suis en troisième année d'école de commerce, la future élite paraît-il. J'aurais préféré faire du dessin ou autre mais les débouchées n'étaient pas au rendez-vous. Bon, et j'avoue que je me suis fait baiser la tête par un ancien élève de mon lycée qui était venu nous présenter son école, ça avait l'air bien... Seulement l'air. Je ne déteste pas non plus, ce n'est pas comme si c'était bien compliqué et je profite de mes bons résultats pour m'habiller un peu comme je veux. Personne ne trouve rien à y redire. De toute façon, je préfère rester seul ; les autres me félicitent constamment ou me méprisent, mais je m'en moque : ce ne sont que des camarades de classe, et puis j'ai des amis en dehors de l'école. Mes journées se limitent à me lever, me préparer, aller en cours, sortir peut-être pour parler avec des amis que j'avais avec moi au lycée, et rentrer chez moi pour travailler et dormir. Et ça me convient tout à fait.

Certains diront que je suis hautain, distant, etc. Il faut dire que je ne laisse personne entrer dans ma bulle, ils n'ont pas besoin de connaître mon vrai moi et je ne suis pas assez faible pour leur montrer autre chose que le gars sûr de lui qui réussit tout ce qu'il entreprend.

Ma vie est plutôt tranquille et cela me va, je n'aime pas les complications, les prises de tête, d'où l'intérêt de vivre seul, sans colocataire. Mon propriétaire n'est pas casse-pied, il s'occupe simplement d'entretenir la résidence, râlant ci et là mais sans plus. En fait, je pourrais dire que ma vie est sympa, enfin je le dirais sûrement si elle n'avait pas basculé en une heure. Pourquoi ? Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé si Dieu existait et s'il avait une véritable dent de castor contre vous ? Parce que c'est exactement ce que je ressens, là, maintenant, tout de suite en fixant le vide, téléphone à la main, une espèce d'énergumène à mes côtés. Mais pour que vous compreniez le pourquoi du comment, je vais remonter un peu dans mon histoire, à la sortie des cours...

**OoOoO**

« Hey, Bill ! »

Je me retournais à l'entente de mon nom, cherchant vaguement qui pouvait bien m'appeler comme ça ; plissant légèrement les yeux, je distinguais une silhouette gesticulante que je reconnus tout de suite sans le moindre effort : Andreas quelque chose, blond décoloré, cheveux mi-longs (pour un homme) coiffés en pétard version manga, t-shirt noir banal, veste blanche banale, jean bleu banal, un fêtard excentrique aux résultats moyens, se pointant de temps à autres en cours et sentant parfois l'alcool à plein nez. En bref : totalement inintéressant. Lâchant un profond soupir, je me détournais pour reprendre mon chemin mais c'était sans compter l'irritante ténacité de mon vis-à-vis qui arrivait à ma hauteur :

« Hey, Bill, comment tu vas ? »

« Bien jusqu'à il y a peu. » répondis-je sur un ton aussi détaché que de coutume.

« Dis, on pensait faire une fête pour l'anniversaire d'Aline, ce soir, dans un bar. Tu te joins à nous ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Non, désolé. J'ai du travail. » lâchais-je dans un soupir. « Une autre fois. »

« Oh, allez. T'es premier de promo, c'est pas comme si t'avais du mal en cours. » gémit-il.

« Non et je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre ton exemple. »

Sur ces quelques mots, j'accélérais l'allure, haussant mentalement les épaules à la remarque de l'un de ses amis qui affirmait que c'était ce genre de comportement qui le poussait à détester les grosses têtes. Etait-ce de ma faute si je n'avais pas envie de devenir aussi stupide et incapable qu'eux ? Non. Alors quelle importance ? Je classais mentalement cette anecdote dans le dossier poussiéreux de ma vie et avançais d'un bon pas pour rentrer rapidement chez moi, saluant d'un signe de tête les commerçants du coin sans vraiment les voir. Apercevoir ma résidence était comme un salut, j'entrais en saluant brièvement le concierge et montait les escaliers jusqu'à mon étage, entrant la clé dans la serrure et pénétrant dans mon appartement.

Cet endroit était tellement plus relaxant que cette école où ils semblaient faire un concours de celui qui m'ennuierait le plus. Je me reposais dans le canapé lorsque j'entendis tout à coup quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Lâchant un profond soupir, je m'extirpais tout de même de mon refuge douillet et allais vers la porte que j'ouvris.

« Salut. »

Je haussais un sourcil. J'avais devant moi une drôle de vision, à savoir un garçon probablement de mon âge ou pas loin, vêtu comme s'il était passé dans un magasin spécial surplus pondéral exponentiel alors qu'il ne devait pas être plus gros que moi, bandeau et casquette vissés sur le crâne laissant échapper à l'arrière de son crâne des boudins filandreux entre le blond foncé et le châtain. Il avait un sac dans le dos et affichait un grand sourire qui mettait en valeur le piercing qu'il avait au coin gauche de la lèvre inférieure. Je restais un moment à le fixer avant de soupirer :

« Désolé, j'achète rien, je ne vends rien et je n'ai pas d'argent pour les œuvres caritatives, au revoir. »

J'allais refermer la porte lorsqu'il m'en empêcha, posant son pied au bas de la porte et la retenant de sa main. Je fronçais les sourcils et rouvrais pour enguirlander ce type pour ses manières scandaleuses mais mes yeux n'eurent que le temps de le voir se faufiler sous mon bras. Mais... Mais c'était qu'il entrait dans mon appartement sans y être invité, ce zouave !

« Eh ! » lançais-je.

« Uwa, il est cool ton appart ! » s'extasia mon interlocuteur.

Mais c'est qu'en plus il ne m'écoutait pas, cet abruti ! Délaissant mon habituelle indifférence, je m'approchais en quelques enjambées de cet hurluberlu qui se trouvait dans MON salon et lui agrippait l'épaule pour le retourner vers moi :

« Eh ! J'te cause ! Tu te prends pour qui pour débarquer comme ça chez moi ? »

« Ah, désolé. » sourit-il toujours, me regardant en haussant une épaule pour réajuster son sac. « C'est juste que c'est super chez toi. »

« Et t'es qui, au juste ? » me sentais-je m'énerver.

« Ton nouveau colocataire. » sourit-il de plus belle.

Pardon ? Je le regardais avec de grands yeux. Etait-il stupide ou s'était-il trompé ? Je n'avais jamais demandé à avoir de colocataire ! Aussi, je le lui faisais gentiment comprendre qu'il s'était plus que probablement trompé d'appartement, ce qui le laissa perplexe à peine quelques secondes :

« Bah, tu es Bill Kaulitz, non ? »

« Et alors ? » grognais-je. « Ce n'est pas parce que tu connais mon nom que ça va changer la donne. »

« Si, si, je viens squatter chez toi. » m'assura-t-il à nouveau.

« Pardon ? » je commençais sérieusement à croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

« Suite à un petit souci financier du Vater (père), je suis venu vivre chez toi en attendant que les choses aillent mieux. » il dut voir que je ne percutais pas car il ajouta. « C'est ta mère qui m'a donné ton adresse. »

J'en restais bouche bée : comment était-ce possible ? Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part. Lui sommant de ne pas bouger de là, j'agrippais le téléphone et composais le numéro plus vite que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Cette insupportable tonalité m'exaspéra, semblant durer des heures, lorsqu'enfin elle répondit :

_« Simone Kaulitz à l'appareil. »_

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi y a un type que tu as gentiment invité à squatter chez moi ? » lançais-je sans le moindre préambule.

_« Oh, Bill ! Comment vas-tu, mon poussin ? »_ la Terre entière avait-elle donc décidé de se moquer de moi ?

« M'man, répond à ma question ! » grondais-je.

_« Ben, vous n'avez pas fait connaissance ? » _sembla-t-elle s'étonner. _« C'est ton frère. Ton père a eu un souci d'argent et donc Tom n'a nulle part où aller pour le moment. Je dois partir quelques semaines donc je l'ai envoyé chez toi. »_

« Quoi... ? »  
_  
__« Je dois y aller, mon poussin. Amusez-vous bien. »_ et elle raccrocha.

Veuillez redresser vos sièges et attacher vos ceintures, s'il vous plaît. Nous venons de subir une brusque dépressurisation. Je crois que c'est là que je suis remonté dans le temps pour vous expliquer la situation ; en ce moment-même, je fixe un point dans le vide, téléphone à la main, une espèce d'énergumène à mes côtés et pour seule compagnie la tonalité de la ligne... Il me faut du temps pour bien tout comprendre et mettre les informations bout à bout dans ma tête. C'est ce moment-là que choisit ce mec pour me parler :

« Désolé, j'ai dû un peu t'embrouiller, mais c'est que je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ma ou notre mère. »

Enfonce encore le clou, il n'était pas rentré assez profondément. Je repose le téléphone en soupirant, une seule vérité bien en tête : mon frère, le Christ ou le père Noël, peu m'importe, ce type ne restera pas dans MON appartement. Je me lève presque d'un bond qui le fait sursauter, l'empoigne par le vêtement et le raccompagne avec l'amabilité d'un buffle en colère vers la porte d'entrée qui, en l'occurrence, sera une porte de sortie pour lui. Comprenant rapidement mon intention, il me lance :

« Eh, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te vire de chez MOI. » réponds-je.

Plus la réponse est nette, courte et simple, moins il y a de risque d'incompréhension. J'ouvre la porte et le jette dehors avec son sac. Il me fixe quelques secondes avec surprise et incertitude, mais ça ne m'arrête pas pour autant et je lui referme la porte au nez. N'importe qui aurait eu des scrupules à agir de la sorte, pas moi. Je soupire et retourne dans le salon, me laissant tomber dans le canapé, en silence... J'ai mal à la tête.

Je me lève pour aller dans la cuisine et me sers un verre de vin blanc moelleux grec. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça a toujours eu le don de m'apaiser pour que je puisse réfléchir tranquillement... Je regarde l'heure et me lève pour commencer à me cuisiner quelque chose. Jamais de grande cuisine, je n'en ai pas la patience. Ce soir, ça sera spaghettis à la carbo et puis c'est tout.

Le souvenir de ce type me revient à l'esprit et je demeure un moment à regarder l'eau qui boue. Ma mère a dit que c'était mon frère... A présent, j'arrive à mettre un visage sur ce nom : Tom. C'est la seule chose que j'ai toujours su au sujet de mon frère jumeau... Enfin, je suppose qu'on dit jumeau parce qu'on est né le même jour parce que je ne ressemble quand même pas à ça ! Je frissonne encore en pensant à ses dreads, qui sait ce qui pourrait grouiller dedans ! Je secoue la tête et me reconcentre sur ma cuisine, je ne suis déjà pas un astre des fourneaux, il ne faudrait pas que je m'empoisonne en plus. Lorsque c'est prêt, je me sers une assiette et commence à manger, savourant le silence et la quiétude de mon chez moi.

Une rapide vaisselle et je me vais me pencher sur mon travail. Non pas que les cours soient particulièrement fascinants, mais j'aime assez aller en cours et savoir de quoi on parle : c'est déjà difficile de suivre alors je tente au moins de rester éveillé. Lorsque je relève le nez de mon ordinateur, il est deux heures passées... Ma nuit sera encore courte. Bah, pas plus que d'habitude en fait. J'éteins mon ordinateur, me démaquille et vais me coucher.

**OoOoO**

Un son comparable à une fanfare me réveille en sursaut et je me masse péniblement le visage : c'est mon réveil. Ce qui me sert de sonnerie, c'est la radio réglé sur plein volume ; un réveil assez horrible, je vous l'accorde, mais sinon, je ne me lèverais jamais. Je m'extirpe péniblement du lit et vais me glisser sous la douche, savourant les bienfaits de l'eau chaude : il n'y a rien de mieux le matin. Ceci fait, je m'habille et me maquille. Beaucoup de personnes trouvent ça bizarre et complètement débile mais moi, je préfère être maquillé : mes yeux ressortent plus et je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir des tous petits yeux version junky mal réveillé.

Une fois que j'ai fait quelque chose qui me plaît assez, je regarde l'heure... Il me reste encore un peu de temps avant de devoir partir pour aller en cours. Je vais dans la cuisine et me prépare mon petit déjeuner, pas grand-chose, des tartines, juste de quoi tenir jusqu'à la pause de midi. Un rapide lavage de dents et je sors de chez moi, mais à peine ai-je ouvert la porte que je m'arrête net : il est là.

Allongé à même le sol, son sac en guise d'oreiller, il dort. Il n'est quand même pas resté devant chez moi toute la nuit... ? Il serait mort de froid ! Bon, peut-être pas, mais il fait quand même bien froid la nuit en cette saison. Je m'approche, l'appelant doucement :

« Eh... »

Il ne réagit pas. J'avance ma main pour toucher la sienne mais la retire presque aussitôt : la sienne est glacée ! C'est pas vrai... ! Je le secoue par l'épaule et ne parvient qu'à avoir un faible grognement de sa part. Mais pourquoi il n'a pas été dans un hôtel ou dans une auberge de jeunesse, ce crétin ? Je regarde l'heure : je vais finir par être en retard en cours... Mais je ne peux pas le laisser là, si ? Je reste un moment indécis avant de me décider en soupirant profondément : je le redresse comme je peux et, dos à lui, je passe mes bras sous les siens pour le soulever et le tirer vers l'intérieur. Il n'est pas gros mais ce n'est pas simple pour autant. Je lui retire ses chaussures et le tire à nouveau jusqu'au salon où je le dépose dans le canapé. Bon, je fais quoi... ?

Je le regarde un moment, il tremble... Bon, on va commencer par une couverture. Je vais dans ma chambre et prend une couverture que je garde depuis que j'ai emménagé : ma mère me l'avait donnée au cas où j'aurais des visites. Elle n'a pas souvent servi, jamais en fait, mais là, j'en ai besoin. Je reviens au salon et lui mets la couverture dessus ; ceci étant fait, je le frictionne un peu, me souvenant vaguement d'un reportage que j'avais vu à la télé. Bon, je ne l'ai pas retrouvé sous une couche de neige mais je suppose que ça doit être le même principe. Lorsqu'il s'est bien réchauffer et que j'ai mal au bras, je l'observe un peu : il ne tremble plus autant qu'avant, il a juste l'air de dormir normalement... Je baisse les yeux sur ma montre :

« Merde... ! »

Je prends mes affaires et regarde encore une fois ce mec... Je peux pas le laisser comme ça... Je reviens, prends un stylo et un post-it puis griffonne un rapide message ; je n'ai pas le temps de faire plus alors allons droit au but :

_''Je t'ai trouvé dehors. Je suis en cours. Touche à quoique ce soit et je te tue en rentrant. Bill.''_

C'est suffisant. Je prends mon sac et sors en courant, refermant la porte à clé derrière moi avant de me remettre à courir. L'école n'est pas très loin mais je n'aime vraiment pas arriver en retard. Je cours à en avoir mal aux poumons et aux jambes, ce n'est que dans l'établissement que je m'arrête pour souffler un peu, notant dans un coin de mon esprit que c'est probablement pour cette fatigue et cette impression d'étouffer que je n'aime pas le sport. Je rejoins rapidement ma classe et suis soulagé d'arriver juste à l'heure.

Le professeur de marketing commence à faire son cours. Je l'écoute quelques minutes avant que mes pensées, comme à leur habitude, vaquent vers d'autres sujets : comment va ce type ? Je l'ai laissé chez moi donc il est à l'abri du froid mais est-ce que je me suis assez occupé de lui ? Est-ce que je vais le retrouver dans le coma en rentrant ? Et s'il meurt, je fais quoi ? Oh là, stop ! On ne va pas commencer à flipper pour rien. Si ça se trouve, il va très bien... Bon, peut-être juste un peu malade... ? Et zut. C'est de ma faute... ? Bon, à moitié, on va dire. Et merde ! Et ma mère qui part en voyage à ce moment-là, elle ne pouvait pas me prévenir, non ? Je veux bien qu'elle soit tête en l'air, mais quand même ! Ou alors elle a voulu me mettre devant le fait accompli parce que j'allais forcément refuser si elle me le proposait ? Je soupire profondément.

« Monsieur Kaulitz, si mon cours vous ennuie, vous pouvez nous épargner votre aimable présence, vous savez. » me lance sèchement le prof.

Apparemment, j'ai soupiré un peu trop fort...

« Excusez-moi, monsieur... » je bredouille.

J'ai horreur de m'excuser, notamment à cause de tous ces regards bovins braqués sur moi ; en plus, on est en promo entière, ce qui me fait 141 crétins qui me fixent avec probablement un large sourire aux lèvres. Enfoirés... Je me tiens tranquille pendant le reste de l'heure, regardant désespérément ma montre. Finalement, si j'avais loupé le cours, je n'aurais sûrement rien raté. A peine le professeur annonce-t-il que le cours est terminé que je prends mes affaires et suis le premier à sortir ; je traverse l'école et en sors rapidement : c'était mon premier et dernier cours de la journée et j'aimerais savoir comment se porte ce type. Pas que je sois particulièrement inquiet, mais j'aimerais quand même m'éviter des ennuis inutiles.

« Bill ! »

Je tourne la tête pour voir Andreas venir vers moi. Mais quel pot de colle ! Il ne comprend pas que je n'ai aucun intérêt à discuter avec lui et que si c'est encore pour une invitation, je vais évidemment dire non ? Je soupire et ralentis mon allure, le laissant me rattraper.

« Hey, Bill, t'as loupé quelque chose hier ! L'anniv' d'Aline, c'était trop sympa ! »

« Ah... » je lève mentalement les yeux au ciel : il ne devinera probablement jamais combien je m'en moque qu'il ait passé une bonne soirée ou non.

« T'as pas un peu de temps libre, là ? » s'acharne-t-il.

« Non. » je réponds instantanément.

« Ah ? Tu fais quoi ? »

Rah, c'est pas vrai d'être aussi curieux ! Je m'arrête, un peu agacé mais surtout, je cherche une bonne raison pour qu'il me fiche enfin la paix. Mais je dis quoi ? Je réfléchis à toute vitesse, pensant à ce mec chez moi qui agonise peut-être sur mon canapé :

« Je... Mon chat s'est blessé hier et j'ai oublié de remplir sa gamelle ce matin parce que j'étais à la bourre. » m'entends-je dire.

« T'as un chat ? » s'étonne Andreas.

« Ouais, un chat errant qui est venu chez moi et que j'ai adopté. » ma capacité à mentir m'effraie parfois.

« Ah ok... Bon, ben, à demain alors... »

« A demain. »

Sur ces quelques mots, je repars au pas de course, le distançant rapidement. Je salue à peine le concierge en entrant dans l'immeuble et monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, ne m'arrêtant que devant la porte de mon appartement, le temps de l'ouvrir. Lorsque j'entre, je sens une odeur plutôt alléchante me chatouiller les narines... Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je m'avance et, entrant dans le salon, remarque que le canapé et vide, la couverture pliée dessus. Tournant la tête, je le vois par-dessus le comptoir américain, debout devant la gazinière, en train de cuisiner. Je n'ai pas le temps de poser ne serait-ce qu'une question car il se retourne et me sourit :

« Ah, bonjour. »

Je ne réponds pas, le regardant plus ou moins sans comprendre : il était à moitié mort lorsque je l'ai laissé ce matin et là, je le retrouve en train de cuisiner dans mon appartement. Bon, en même temps, j'avoue que c'est quand même moi qui ai fermé à clé en partant mais je n'aime que l'on prenne trop facilement ses aises chez moi. Face à mon manque de réaction, il reprend :

« Quand je me suis réveillé, t'étais pas là alors... Je savais pas si tu rentrais manger mais j'ai cuisiné un truc quand même avec ce que j'ai trouvé dans le frigo. »

Je le regarde encore un moment avant de m'avancer et de baisser les yeux sur ce qu'il prépare. Ça sent bon... Je ne sais pas trop si je dois lui demander de quel droit il a fouillé dans mon frigo ou le remercier d'avoir cuisiné pour moi. Mon mutisme semble le déranger car il murmure sur le ton de l'excuse :

« Tu n'aimes peut-être pas ça... »

Je lève les yeux vers lui, il soutient mon regard un moment avant de baisser les yeux sur ce qu'il a fait. Peut-être s'attend-il à ce que je le remette à la porte... Je reste un moment immobile puis, repensant à ce qui m'a accaparé l'esprit pendant tout mon cours, je lève la main et la pose sur son front. Il semble surpris et me regarde sans comprendre, je m'écarte :

« T'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre... » je me détourne, allant vers ma chambre avec mon sac de cours sur l'épaule. « Les assiettes sont dans le placard à côté de ta tête. »

Je ne sais plus trop à quoi je pense, d'un côté, je suis un peu rassuré qu'il aille mieux, mais d'un autre, j'ai horriblement envie de le chasser de chez moi : après tout, mon appartement n'est pas un hôtel ! Et puis même s'il s'agit de mon frère, je ne le connais pas. J'ai plutôt l'impression de me tenir devant un parfait inconnu.

« C'est prêt. » m'appelle-t-il.

Mon sac sur le lit, les mains dessus, je reste un moment sans réagir, me demandant encore comment je suis sensé me comporter face à lui. Je soupire et me détourne finalement, le rejoignant à la table du salon qui me sert de temps à autre de salle à manger. Les assiettes fument et l'odeur me met l'eau à la bouche. Ça a vraiment l'air bon...

« Bon appétit. » lance-t-il en prenant ses couverts.

« ... Bon appétit. » je murmure après un moment d'hésitation.

Ma réponse semble lui faire plaisir car il me sourit avant de se repencher sur son assiette. Je prends à mon tour les couverts et goûte. Ce sont des nouilles avec de la viande en sauce... Délicieuses. Je mange de bon cœur, me régalant. Ça ne ressemble en rien à la nourriture que je mange habituellement et j'avoue que ce n'est pas désagréable. Je me sens beaucoup mieux après avoir fini.

« Tu as encore faim ? » me demande-t-il.

« Non. » je réponds. « Merci, c'était très bon. »

« Mais de rien. C'est le moins que je puisse faire alors que tu m'as recueilli chez toi ce matin. » sourit-il.

Ce matin... Je revois lentement les évènements de ce matin qui avaient failli me faire arriver en retard en cours. J'observe un moment de silence avant de lui poser une question qui me brûle les lèvres d'un ton moins aimable :

« Dis... Pourquoi t'as dormi devant chez moi ? Il fait froid la nuit en cette saison, tu voulais attraper la mort ? »

« Ah... » il sourit d'un air un peu gêné. « En fait, je savais pas où aller. J'ai déjà mis au moins deux heures à trouver où t'habitais, alors le reste de la ville... Et je ne connais personne. »

« Bah, tu aurais pu demander à n'importe qui de t'indiquer un hôtel ou une auberge de jeunesse. » je réplique.

« Ben... J'ai que cinq euro sur moi alors si tu en connais à ce prix là... »

J'écarquille les yeux : cinq euro ? C'est tout ? Mais on ne peut pas être aussi fauché quand même ! Il se moque de moi, c'est pas possible ! Je soupire en me massant la tempe, poursuivant mon interrogatoire :

« Et les distributeurs ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne pouvais pas en trouver un pour retirer de l'argent. »

« J'ai plus rien sur mon compte. » répond-il. « J'ai essayé d'aider mon père avec tout ce que j'avais mais apparemment ça n'a pas été suffisant. Donc je n'ai qu'un euro sur mon compte en banque. »

J'en reste muet. Effectivement, je comprends un peu mieux l'ampleur des paroles de ma mère lorsqu'elle disait que mon père avait quelques difficultés financières : je n'aurais pas pensé que c'était à ce point-là. Le silence que je laisse planer semble le gêner, il pince un peu les lèvres avant de murmurer :

« T'inquiète, j'ai bien compris le message, hier soir... Je vais trouver un endroit où squatter. Ça ne peut pas être si difficile à trouver. »

Je ne réponds pas, réfléchissant : bien sûr, j'avais eu envie de le mettre dehors au début, mais maintenant que je sais tout ça, j'hésite. Il ramasse les assiettes et va faire la vaisselle, me laissant seul avec mes pensées... Je l'imagine déjà dormir dans un carton au fond d'une ruelle sombre, tremblant de froid comme ce matin ; les réprimandes de ma mère ; un homme inconnu débarquant dans ma vie en prétendant être mon père et m'accusant d'être un enfoiré. Ce que je suis, je ne le nie pas. Mais bordel, c'était quand même pas compliqué de me prévenir un peu avant plutôt que de me lâcher le bébé comme ça sans explications. Je soupire et me masse à nouveau la tempe droite. Il revient vers moi et met fin à mes pensées en posant un billet de cinq euro devant moi ; remarquant très probablement mon haussement de sourcil et mon regard interrogateur, il s'explique :

« C'est pour t'être occupé de moi et pour le repas. »

Sur ce, il laisse le billet sur la table, prend son sac et s'éloigne. Je le regarde partir sans rien dire, puis baisse les yeux sur le billet... Il n'a que cinq euro sur lui et il me les donne alors que je n'ai rien fait pour lui. Je n'allais pas le laisser crever devant ma porte. Quant au repas, c'est lui qui s'est servi... Je reste quelques instants à fixer ce billet avant de claquer ma main dessus en râlant :

« Putain de conscience de merde ! »

Je prends le billet et sors en courant, claquant la porte derrière moi ; je regarde dans le couloir mais ne le vois pas. Je jure et cours jusqu'aux escaliers que je dévale en courant et me précipite dans la rue ; je le retrouve enfin, s'éloignant en marchant, main dans la poche. Pris d'un nouvel élan de je ne sais trop quoi, je le rattrape :

« Eh ! »

Il se retourne, surpris de me voir là. Je prends quand même le temps de reprendre mon souffle et de normaliser ma respiration, ce qui le pousse à parler le premier :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Tiens. » je lui tends le billet de cinq euro.

« Mais... Je te l'ai donné pour... » commence-t-il.

« Ah, s'il te plaît, ne joue pas au con avec moi : j'ai horreur de ça ! » je le coupe. « T'as que ça sur toi alors le donne pas bêtement à n'importe qui parce que tu t'imagines qu'il t'a aidé ! J'en avais rien à foutre que tu dormes dehors ! Je t'ai pris chez moi juste parce que j'ai paniqué de te trouver à moitié crevé devant ma porte ! Arrête de te faire des films ! »

Je m'arrête, à court d'idées et de souffle. Il me dévisage avec des yeux écarquillés, comme choqué. Je me calme progressivement et le regarde toujours, la mine sévère. Je dois avoir l'air de prendre ça vachement à cœur mais si c'est pour le retrouver à dormir encore dehors et le laisser crever pour de bon, j'imagine pas tout ce qui va me retomber sur le coin de la tête après. Je soupire et lui tends toujours son billet ; il ne réagit pas.

« Y en a qui sont morts comme ça, t'es au courant ? » je lance sèchement.

Il hésite encore et tend finalement la main, reprenant son billet. Il a l'air à moitié perdu, ne sachant probablement pas s'il doit me remercier ou, comme beaucoup d'autres l'ont déjà fait, me traiter de connard et partir sans un regard en arrière. J'ai l'habitude, pas la peine de me ménager, en plus, je trouve que c'est une manière très pratique de couper les ponts. J'attends encore un peu qu'il bouge ; il me regarde un moment puis son billet dans la main, il se mordille la lèvre inférieure... Bon, il se décide ? Je ne vais pas attendre jusqu'à la saint glin-glin non plus.

Une vibration me fait baisser les yeux vers mon pantalon, je tire mon portable de ma poche et lit le message que je viens de recevoir : _« Dommage que tu ne sois pas resté, on boit un verre. Câline ton chat pour moi, qu'il se remette bien. A plus. Andy »_. Je hausse un sourcil à la signature puis efface le message ; c'est vrai que j'ai évité Andreas en lui disant que j'avais un chat errant chez moi... Mais c'est vraiment l'effet que me fait ce gars : un chat errant. Son mutisme me permet de réfléchir un moment, je repense aux images que j'ai eu de ma mère horrifiée par mon comportement et mon hypothétique, et pourtant réel, père en colère... Je soupire. Prend sur toi.

« Bon... » il relève la tête au son de ma voix. « J'accepte de te loger chez moi. »

« C'est vrai ? » s'étonne-t-il. Sa surprise n'aurait certainement pas été moindre si je lui avais annoncé que je venais de voir la vierge en string.

« Oui, mais à certaines conditions. » je reprends. « Je suis pas l'hospice des démunis ni quoique ce soit en rapport avec la charité, alors que ça soit clair : tu restes mais en échange, tu t'occupes de l'appart, ménage, cuisine, vaisselle, etc. Mais pas question de te plaindre ou autre, c'est clair ? »

« Heu... Oui... » il n'a pas l'air de se remettre de sa surprise, notamment face à mon énumération. « En gros, je travaille pour toi et j'ai aucun droit, c'est ça ? »

« C'est ça. » je réponds du tac-o-tac. « Tu es un chat errant que j'ai recueilli. »

« Hein ? » il écarquille les yeux.

« T'es mon animal de compagnie, en somme. » je lâche, croisant les bras. « C'est ça ou la rue. A toi de voir si tu t'en sens capable ou pas. Si tu refuses, c'est ton problème, pas le mien. »

La meilleure façon d'étouffer la culpabilité lorsque l'on propose un truc digne du dernier des enfoirés : rejeter la culpabilité sur l'autre en lui laissant le choix. Après tout, je lui ai proposé mon appartement, ce ne sera pas de ma faute s'il refuse. Il me regarde un long moment, comme hésitant, puis fait la moue en hochant doucement la tête avant de me regarder et d'esquisser un sourire en coin :

« Ok. Je marche. » il me tend la main. « Tom Kaulitz, ton nouveau locataire. »

« Locataire, hein ? » le reprends-je, puis je lui serre la main. « Bill Kaulitz, ton nouveau maître. »

Son sourire se fait amusé. Peut-être ne réalise-t-il pas à quel point je peux être détestable... Je le lâche puis fait un signe de tête, lui sommant sans un mot de me suivre. Nous retournons dans la résidence et montons jusqu'à mon appartement devant la porte duquel je commence à me faire les poches... Je marque un temps de pause avant de me refaire les poches... Non, pas de clés... Je pose sans douceur mon front contre la porte.

« Ça commence bien... »

**A SUIVRE...**


	2. Chat errant, chat domestique

**Titre : Haustier (animal de compagnie).**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : réponses aux reviews !

_Laura-067_ : Réponse à la plupart de tes questions dans ce chapitre ! )

_Welt-hinter-meine-wand_ : ça me changeait un peu aussi. J'avais envie d'en faire un c*****d. Héhé... Je ne peux pas toujours écrire les mêmes choses...

_Darlapowa_ : Je n'ai pas abandonné _An deine Stimme_, j'ai même décidé comment j'allais la finir... Faut l'écrire maintenant ! *rire*

_Choow77. sky .com_ : L'histoire en elle-même n'est pas encore finie, le rating pourrait bien changer. ) J'attends de voir avec mon inspiration. J'aime beaucoup aussi ce personnage de Bill. Lol.

_Schwarzette_ : Tu peux me tutoyer. *rire* Merci pour le compliment, ça me fait très plaisir. Et je suis contente que le personnage de Bill te plaise.

Bonne lecture les gens !

**Chapitre 2 : Chat errant, chat domestique.**

_« Un cadeau que l'on vous fait et que vous ne pouvez pas refourguer est un cadeau empoisonné. Donc un animal de compagnie est un cadeau empoisonné. »_

J'émerge vaguement de mon sommeil, me sentant doucement secoué par l'épaule le son du radio-réveil me parvient comme de très loin... J'essaye et parviens difficilement à entrouvrir les yeux... Il y a une voix qui m'appelle...

« Bill... »

Cette voix... Je l'ai déjà entendue... C'est... Tom. Je me relève brusquement, assis dans mon lit, les draps ayant encore la décence de couvrir mon bassin. Je me remémore vite fait les évènements de la veille : j'étais sorti à toute vitesse pour le rattraper et, dans la précipitation, j'avais oublié mes clés... Je suis allé chercher le double chez le propriétaire quand celui-ci a enfin daigné apparaître à 23h00 passées... Et je me suis couché. Et lui, il est toujours là. Je le regarde et gronde :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ? »

« Ben... Y a ton réveil qui sonne depuis dix minutes alors j'ai supposé qu'il fallait que tu te réveilles pour aller en cours... » Répond-il.

Il a un large t-shirt, comme lorsque je l'ai rencontré, qui lui descend jusqu'à mi-cuisses, ses dreads sont attachées... C'est vrai qu'il dort dans la pièce qui me sert de débarras... Ce n'est pas très grand mais ça suffit pour un chat. Je le regarde toujours en chien de faïence et décide de commencer la journée en expliquant certaines choses :

« Que ça soit clair : t'es mon chat et je ne laisse pas un chat entrer dans ma chambre. Sors d'ici tout de suite. »

« Heu, ok... » il voit visiblement qu'il ne faut pas insister et s'éloigne, mais il se retourne au pas de la porte. « Au fait, juste une question comme ça... Tu dors toujours à poil ? »

« Pourquoi je mettrais des vêtements pour dormir ? » je lance comme l'évidence que c'est pour moi. « Sors de cette chambre ! »

Il lève les mains en signe de reddition et sort. Je souffle un coup : quel toupet d'entrer dans ma chambre sans y être invité ! Soupirant, je tourne la tête et regarde mon réveil... Merde ! Je saute du lit, attrapant mon peignoir que j'enfile et sort de ma chambre pour aller me jeter dans la salle de bain sous le regard dubitatif de mon nouvel animal de compagnie. Je me glisse sous l'eau chaude et me prélasse un peu avant de me savonner... Comment réagirait ma mère si elle était au courant ? Ce n'est quand même pas banal de traiter quelqu'un comme un animal de compagnie... Mais c'est pourtant ce qu'il est ici : comment qualifier autrement un être vivant qui vit aux dépends de quelqu'un sans payer de loyer ? Je chasse cette pensée et me rince avant de me sécher et de retourner dans ma chambre pour m'habiller... Je n'ai pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner, tant pis. Je prends mon sac et sors, m'arrêtant à peine sur le seuil de la porte :

« Sois sage, Tom. »

Et je file. Je dois courir pour ne pas arriver en retard décidément, ça devient une habitude. J'arrive un peu avant le début du cours et vais m'asseoir dans un coin de l'amphi. Amphi dès le matin, c'est hard... Mais bon, je survivrai. Andreas s'installe à côté de moi et me lance un « bonjour » enjoué, je réponds par un hochement de tête mais apparemment, il ne veut pas en rester là :

« Alors ? Il allait bien ton chat ? »

« Ouais. » je réponds. « Il a fouiné dans le frigo. »

« Ah, ça arrive ! » rigole-t-il. « Il est malin ton chat. Tu lui as déjà donné un nom ? »

« Il s'appelle Tom. » je soupire. « Il prend un peu trop de libertés, mais bon... »

« Bah, si c'est un chat errant, c'est normal : faut un temps d'adaptation. » réplique Andreas. « Tu nous apporteras une photo qu'on le voit ? Ou alors on peut venir chez toi ? »

« Je préfère la photo. » je lance aussitôt, sentant un frisson glacé me parcourir. « Je n'aime pas trop inviter les gens chez moi... »

« Ah, ben, ok. » sourit Andreas. « J'ai hâte de voir quel genre d'animal a suscité l'intérêt du grand Bill Kaulitz qui n'a besoin de rien ni de personne. »

Je ne tique pas à cette appelation, mes pensées se tournant tout de suite vers un certain sujet : qu'est-ce que j'ai été dire ? Je vais lui montrer quoi comme photo ? Je ne peux pas prendre Tom en photo et l'amener à l'école ! Mais quel con je fais ! Je me torture un moment les neurones, ne parvenant pas à fixer mon attention sur le flot de paroles du professeur. Bon, réfléchis, Bill... Je dois bien pouvoir trouver une solution : un chat, ce n'est pas comme si c'était le yéti du coin, ça doit pouvoir se trouver facilement, non ? Je réfléchis à plusieurs possibilités pendant l'heure de cours et attend patiemment la pause pour sortir et appliquer la solution qui me paraît la moins tordue : je sors mon portable et tape un rapide texto.

_« Salut Gustav, est-ce que je peux passer chez toi après mes cours ? Je finis à 13h. »_

J'envoie et attend à peine avant de recevoir une réponse il doit se faire chier au taf, c'est pas possible autrement. Bon, il est d'accord. Parfait, je n'aurais qu'à prendre son chat, Casimir, en photo... Le tout est de l'attraper : il n'aime pas trop les gens à part Gustav. Bref, peu importe, il me faut cette photo ! Je retourne en cours et cette fois, j'arrive plus ou moins à comprendre de quoi parle le professeur, même s'il fait parfois référence à ce qu'il a dit à l'heure précédente je préfère ne rien demander à personne : je verrai moi-même dans le bouquin chez moi. Je ne vais quand même pas leur montrer que je ne comprends pas un truc qui a l'air assez simple.

Mais les choses que je ne comprends pas s'accumulent peu à peu et j'éprouve de plus en plus de mal à m'accrocher à ce que dit le professeur... Mes paupières menacent de plus en plus de se fermer alors que ma consicence s'émousse, mon esprit partant ailleurs... Mon ventre grogne et me ramène à l'instant présent. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas pris de petit déjeuner... Je me demande ce que fait Tom en ce moment c'est tranquille la vie de chat : tu fais rien, tu dors. J'aimerais bien être à sa place, là... Heureusement pour moi, à force de rêvasser, la fin de l'heure arrive assez vite et je sors.

Gustav n'habite pas très loin, un kilomètre et demi peut-être... Ce n'est pas non plus très loin de notre ancien lycée. En marchant, ce sentier me rappelle quelques souvenirs... Je n'oublierai probablement jamais mes années de lycée. C'est un peu les meilleures années de ma vie : je ne me souciais de rien, c'est tellement facile de se donner une image lorsqu'on n'a pas trente-six mille trucs à penser... Je ne pensais qu'à m'amuser avec Gustav et Georg on s'entendait très bien et on n'avait pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre. Je les voyais souvent entre les cours car nous n'étions pas dans la même classe... Je m'arrête devant notre lycée, nostalgique... J'aimerais parfois pouvoir revenir en arrière et revivre certains moments de cette période... Cette période où je n'avais pas à penser à mon avenir, où je pouvais m'amuser sans me demander ce que je ferais après, passer les devoirs en sachant parfaitement qu'une bonne note ailleurs pouvait contre-balancer une caisse, faire des conneries à tout va en utilisant mon âge comme excuse pour mon excentricité...

Je soupire et reprends ma route. Gustav n'a pas énormément changé, il reste fidèle à lui-même, toujours prêt à aider les autres même s'il est assez solitaire en règle générale... Il est devenu plombier. Au départ, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il travaillerait là-dedans, mais apparemment, il s'y plaît bien et ça rapporte il s'amuse des fois à faire des trucs un peu farfelus : voulant faire comme les Compagnons du Devoir, il s'est fait une batterie toute en tuyaux. Et le plus incroyable, c'est qu'il en joue. Il adore ça, ça se voit... Je l'envie parfois d'avoir trouvé sa voie. Mes pensées s'arrêtent de vagabonder lorsque j'arrive devant sa porte je sonne. Je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre longtemps, j'entends sa voix grésiller dans l'interphone :

_- Oui ? -_

« C'est moi : Bill. » je réponds.

_- Monte. -_

La porte s'ouvre dans l'espèce de bruit de buzzer et j'entre je monte les deux étages, frappe à sa porte et attends. Gustav arrive aussitôt et me salue en souriant je lui réponds et entre à sa suite, refermant la porte avant. Il m'emmène dans son salon et m'offre une bière, puis s'installe à son tour dans un fauteuil.

« Ça fait un moment, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? » commence-t-il.

« Ben, troisième année d'école de commerce. Tu le sais... » je réponds en soupirant. « J'en ai marre, je voudrais passer à autre chose... »

« Ah... » il connaît mon ras-le-bol depuis trois ans que je lui en parle. « Et tu veux faire quoi alors ? »

« J'en sais toujours rien, c'est bien pour ça que je continue. » je grommelle. « J'en suis à un peu plus de la moitié, ça serait con que j'arrête maintenant... Alors je vais jusqu'au diplôme et je vois après. »

« Je vois... » il hoche la tête. « Pourquoi t'essayes pas le dessin ? T'as toujours été assez bon là-dedans... »

« Pour déboucher sur quoi ? » je soupire. « J'ai pas le niveau pour percer dans ce milieu... »

Il hausse les épaules. Et oui, j'y ai déjà pensé à tout ça... Mais bon... Je bois une gorgée de bière et reste un moment silencieux... Il n'y a que Gustav et Georg qui me voient comme ça... Ils savent que moi aussi, ça m'arrive de douter. Non, en fait, ils savent que mon monde n'est qu'une accumulation de doutes. Mais j'ai appris à voir tout ça comme une sorte de fatalité. Ça passe mieux. Je bois une nouvelle gorgée... Casimir apparaît et tout à coup, tout est balayé de mon esprit : la photo ! J'hésite et attends, ne sachant pas comment dire à Gustav que je veux une photo de son chat. Il se penche et ramasse l'animal pour le caresser... Ils s'entendent bien... J'esquisse un sourire et sors mon appareil numérique :

« Tu permets ? »

« Vas-y. » s'amuse-t-il.

Je les prends tous les deux en photo. Voilà... Je n'aurais qu'à couper Gustav pour qu'on ne voie que Casimir et je pourrais la montrer à Andreas pour qu'il me foute la paix. Je range mon appareil et reste un peu avec Gustav, il me raconte des anecdotes de son travail certaines sont hilarantes et me font presque rire aux larmes. Je regarde alors la pendule et me lève :

« Ah, désolé, j'ai cours à 15h30. Je te vois une autre fois. »

« Ok, pas de problème. A plus. »

Je lui adresse un dernier signe de main et sors de chez lui. J'ai comme un petit poids en pensant que je ne lui ai rien dit de Tom et que j'ai pris sa photo uniquement pour me servir de l'image de Casimir. Mais je me vois mal lui dire que je traite mon frère, que je n'avais encore jamais vu, comme un animal. Il ne comprendrait pas. Je marche assez vite et me rends à mon école j'ai à peine le temps de m'acheter un sandwich à la cafétéria et d'aller en cours. Pendant l'heure, je sors mon ordinateur portable et y met la photo que j'ai prise, je la rogne jusqu'à ce qu'on ne voit que Casimir heureusement, on ne voit pas sa médaille, juste son collier. Ça aurait été galère à modifier... Une fois qu'elle me paraît bien, je tapote l'épaule d'Andreas qui se trouve devant moi et lui montre la photo. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et lève le pouce pour me montrer qu'il aime bien mon chat. Je suis assez satisfait de moi et soupire de soulagement en pensant que ce décoloré me fichera la paix avec ça maintenant. Mais il se retourne vers moi et chuchote :

« Il s'est blessé où ton chat ? »

Merde ! J'avais zappé ce détail ! Je réfléchis à toute vitesse et réponds la première chose qui me passe par la tête en regardant la photo : la patte avant. Comme on le voit de dos, à part pour la tête relevée qui regarde l'objectif, on ne voit pas ses pattes avant et mon histoire reste plausible. Il hoche la tête et me demande alors si je l'ai emmené chez le vétérinaire... Mais c'est pas vrai ! Heureusement pour moi, le professeur demande le silence et Andreas se retourne pour éviter une quelconque réprimande, me laissant tranquille pour le moment. J'essaye de suivre le cours mais mon regard se reporte immanquablement sur la photo du chat sur mon écran... J'essaye de m'imaginer qu'il s'appelle Tom...

A la fin de la journée, je me félicite d'avoir pu éviter Andreas et ses questions exaspérantes sur mon animal de compagnie en quoi est-ce que ça le regarde de savoir si je l'ai amené chez le véto et quel type de croquettes je lui donne ? Il se nourrit tout seul, le mien ! Il ouvre la porte du frigo, regarde et prend ce qui lui chante, ça te va ? Je soupire : non, évidemment, je ne peux pas dire ça... Je veux bien admettre qu'un chat de gouttière est intelligent mais il y a des limites. Je rentre chez moi, fatigué.

A peine ai-je ouvert la porte de l'appartement que je la ferme derrière moi pour m'y adosser et souffler en fermant les yeux. J'ai mal à la tête à force de réfléchir pour contenter la curiosité de ce crétin de décoloré... En plus, il faut que je me souvienne de tout ce que j'ai dit avant sinon ça va buguer... Fait chier. Tom apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte et me regarde.

« Bonsoir. Ça va ? T'as l'air fatigué... »

« Je le suis. » je réponds. « Sale journée... »

Je vais dans le salon et me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Il prend mon sac et l'amène à la porte de ma chambre puis m'amène un verre de jus de fruits que j'accepte volontiers et boit doucement. Je sens qu'il me regarde et consens à ouvrir les yeux et le regarder... Je me sens me relâcher un peu, m'affalant un peu plus dans le canapé et je soupire :

« T'as de la chance... J'aimerais bien ne rien faire de ma journée plutôt que d'aller dans cette école à chier... »

« T'aimes pas ton école ? » s'étonne-t-il.

« Non... » je réponds, jouant distraitement avec mon verre, faisant tournoyer le liquide orangé.

« Pourquoi t'as choisi cette école, alors ? Ça n'a pas de sens. » murmure-t-il, s'asseyant à même le sol, près du canapé.

Je tourne instantanément mon regard vers lui, pinçant les lèvres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il m'agace... Je pose presque brutalement mon verre sur la table et lui lance d'une voix aussi douce que mon geste :

« Et alors ? Ça te regarde peut-être ? Je fais ce que je veux que je sache ! »

« Ben, apparemment non. Sinon tu ne te plaindrais pas. » marmonne-t-il.

Alors ça, c'est le pompon ! Je prends mon verre et le vide d'une traite avant de le reposer sans douceur sur la table. Non, mais faut arrêter un peu, là ! Il ne cille pas en me regardant mais mon expression doit tout de même faire peur à voir je crache mes mots :

« T'as encore un truc à dire ? Parce que la porte te tend les bras ! »

Et sur ce, je me lève et amène mon verre dans la cuisine pour le remplir d'eau et boire un peu plus... Je m'appuis contre l'évier et essaye de me calmer, mais ça ne semble pas pour tout de suite : qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à me poser des questions ? C'est ma vie, merde ! Occupez-vous de vos fesses ! Je laisse mon verre dans l'évier et vais dans ma chambre sans un regard pour Tom : il m'a assez énervé pour la soirée. Je me pose sur mon lit et sors mon agenda... J'ai pas mal de travail, en plus. Un soupir et je m'y colle, sortant un de mes livres et attaquant la lecture.

Le chapitre parle de stratégies pour entrer sur un marché donné, ce qu'il faut que je sache avant de lancer mon entreprise dans un pays étranger, quelles étapes je dois respecter, et gnagnagnagnagnagnagnagnagna… Bref ! Je me penche sur ma feuille et commence à répondre aux questions. Ce n'est pas particulièrement compliqué, une fois qu'on a compris l'inconvénient, c'est que je ne comprends que la moitié lorsque c'est en anglais. Je griffone mes réponses les unes après les autres, relisant certains passages de mon livre.

Lorsque je relève finalement la tête de mes feuilles, il est presque 22h30... Mon ventre râle. C'est vrai que je n'ai pas mangé. Je soupire et me lève pour sortir de ma chambre et aller dans la cuisine je m'arrête à la porte de ma chambre : il n'y a pas un seul bruit dans l'appartement... Je regarde autour de moi, il n'y a personne... Je hausse les épaules et vais dans la cuisine, mon geste en direction du frigo s'arrête et mes yeux se posent sur la table : il y a un wok posé sur un dessous de plat, rempli de pâtes, légumes, bouts d'omelette, viande... ça sent bon. Je reste un moment à regarder le plat sur la table. Il n'y a que Tom qui ait pu cuisiner ça, puisqu'il n'y a que nous deux ici...

Je me retourne et regarde sur le canapé mais ne le vois pas. Les portes de la salle de bain et des toilettes sont ouvertes... Je me détourne, vais jusqu'à cette pièce qui me servait de débarras et ouvre doucement la porte il est là, allongé sur la couverture que je lui ai passée. Elle n'est pas très épaisse... Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à le regarder, ni si c'est parce qu'il a senti ma présence, mais il ouvre les yeux et redresse légèrement la tête pour me regarder. Je n'ai pas l'impression de lire un quelconque ressentiment dans ses yeux, juste une question muette... Je le regarde et me baisse pour m'accroupir... Est-ce que j'ai le droit de le traiter comme ça... ? Il s'appuie sur un coude et me fixe, attendant que je bouge, que je parle... Doucement, je lève la main et vais noyer mes doigts dans ses dreads, lui caressant la tête, il me regarde en silence je commence à lui gratouiller le crâne et murmure :

« On va manger ? »

Il m'observe quelques secondes et hoche doucement la tête. Je me lève et l'attends pour partir dans la cuisine je prends les assiettes et le laisse mettre les couverts. Il remplit nos assiettes et s'installe en face de moi. Ce n'est pas dérangeant mais j'avoue que ça fait un certain temps que je n'ai plus mangé avec qui que ce soit, je le regarde un moment puis décide de me concentrer sur mon assiette, prenant ma fourchette et m'enfournant une bouchée.

« C'est bon... » je lâche.

« Tant mieux. » il lève les yeux vers moi et sourit. « Ça aurait été embêtant que tu n'aimes pas. »

J'esquisse un sourire en imaginant effectivement cette éventualité : nous aurions eu l'air bien cons tous les deux. Mais j'avoue qu'il cuisine bien... Je me régale et mange bien plus que d'habitude, presque jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Tom finit son assiette et lève les yeux vers moi, souriant :

« Bien mangé ? »

« Très. » je réponds en souriant à mon tour. « Où t'as appris à cuisiner comme ça ? »

« Mon père sait pas cuisiner... Il a essayé mais c'était toujours immangeable, alors c'était ça ou bouffer des conserves à longueur de journée. »

J'éclate de rire alors qu'il commence à me raconter comment son père a failli mettre le feu à la maison juste en essayant de faire griller du bacon ou encore lorsqu'ils s'étaient finalement résolus à commander des pizzas plutôt que de manger la bouillie carbonisée qui était sensée être de la purée de pommes de terre. Tom m'explique qu'il a finalement décidé d'apprendre à cuisiner et, le temps aidant, il a fini par s'améliorer suffisamment pour pouvoir préparer de bonnes choses. J'approuve d'un signe de tête et avoue que je suis loin d'être un cordon bleu :

« Moi, dès que ça devient un peu compliqué, c'est plus la peine, ça devient un truc non identifiable. »

« Je t'apprendrai, si tu veux. » sourit-il.

« Je suis un cas désespéré. » je soupire. « En plus, je dois bosser pour réussir mon année. »

« Ah... Dans ton ''école à chier''. » se rappelle-t-il.

Je marque un temps de pause... Les chats ont-ils tous aussi bonne mémoire ? Je soupire et hoche la tête je suis fatigué et n'ai pas envie de m'énerver une nouvelle fois. Il me regarde, semblant attendre une réaction de ma part... Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de murmurer :

« Cette école... Je l'ai choisie parce que le programme me permettait de partir à l'étranger et d'avoir un pc portable... Ma mère voulait pas spécialement que j'en aie un alors... Mais plus ça va et plus je me dis que je perds mon temps... Déjà, j'aurais plutôt dû suivre une filière littéraire au lycée. J'aime bien les langues... Plutôt que l'économie... Mais ma mère disait que le commerce, c'était un avenir sûr... Alors je n'ai pas trop réfléchi... »

Mon regard s'est posé sur mon assiette que je scrute en essayant de ne penser à rien mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Je me demande ce que ça aurait changé si je n'étais pas allé dans cette école... Si j'avais séché ce forum au lycée, comme Georg ou Gustav... Si j'avais été moins crédule... Je me sens encore terriblement stupide en y repensant. Mais... Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si je n'avais pas fait ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais choisi ? Est-ce que ça aurait été mieux que cette école ? Est-ce que j'aurais été plus heureux ? Est-ce que je n'aurais pas connu ces mêmes crises d'angoisse ? Est-ce que... Je serais devenu quelqu'un de mieux ?

Je n'ai pas de réponses à ces questions. Je me les pose depuis assez longtemps pour le savoir... Mes yeux se reposent sur Tom, il ne sourit plus, il ne dit rien, s'abstenant de tout commentaire je l'en remercierais presque. Je finis mon verre, prends mon couvert et vais porter le tout dans l'évier. Le froid qui s'est installé dans la cuisine est presque palpable, lourd... J'entends Tom ouvrir la bouche dans mon dos, il doit chercher quelque chose à dire. Je me détourne :

« Te fatigue pas. Je veux plus en parler... » m'entends-je dire.

« Bill... » souffle-t-il.

« J'ai dit que je voulais plus en parler ! » je m'énerve. « Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! »

Et sur ce, je le plante là, retournant dans ma chambre en claquant la porte je me laisse tomber dans mon lit, dégageant mes cours et mes livres. Je n'ai même pas envie de pleurer... Juste cette boule qui m'écrase douloureusement la gorge... Comme à chaque fois que j'ai un moment de cafard. Ça m'arrive souvent depuis que je me suis inscrit dans cette école... Ces moments où je broie littéralement du noir, me demandant ce que je fais et pourquoi.

Les minutes passent. Je les fixe défiler sur la projection murale... Qu'est-ce que je ferais de mon temps si j'avais choisi un autre chemin ? Le silence de ma chambre fait écho à l'absence totale de réponse dans mon esprit. J'ai horreur d'être dans cet état... Surtout que, aussi con que cela puisse paraître, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à être comme ça, à avoir autant de doutes... Ce n'est sûrement pas Andreas qui se sentirait comme ça...

J'entends un grattement contre ma porte. Lançant un coup d'œil vers la fente de dessous, je me doute bien que c'est Tom et pas seulement mon imagination. J'entends à nouveau le petit grattement... Je ne sais pas spécialement si je veux le voir... Je veux être seul. Mais en même temps... Ne cherchant pas trop, je me lève péniblement et vais jusqu'à la porte que j'ouvre. Tom est là, il me regarde. Je hausse les épaules, las, et me détourne pour aller m'asseoir, ou plutôt me laisser tomber, sur mon lit il attend quelques secondes, m'observant, puis entre et s'approche de moi. Je grogne :

« Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit au sujet des chats dans ma chambre... ? »

Il hausse les épaules, esquissant un sourire gauche et s'assoit sur mon lit, à environ un mètre de moi. Je ne dis rien, le regardant faire en haussant un sourcil remarquant probablement mes yeux interrogateurs, il hausse à nouveau les épaules, sourit et pousse un petit miaulement. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, suivi d'un rire plus léger de sa part sourire aux lèvres, je lève la main pour la porter à sa tête, la lui caressant gentiment.

« T'es bête. » je murmure.

Il ne prend pas la mouche, loin de là : il a même l'air amusé. Il prend appui sur ses bras et se soulève pour se rapprocher un peu de moi, la tête légèrement baissée, ses yeux ancrés dans les miens... Son regard et la fluidité de ses gestes me font vraiment penser à un chat, j'en ai un sourire qui se dessine sur les lèvres. Doucement, il se rapproche et vient frotter sa tête contre le coin de ma mâchoire... Je baisse les yeux sur lui, lui gratouillant le crâne il émet même un bruit proche du ronronnement félin. J'étouffe un petit rire amusé et continue de lui gratouiller la tête. Il me regarde et frotte son nez contre ma joue.

Lentement, je passe mes bras autour de lui et l'attire contre moi, mes doigts s'emmêlent dans ses dreads et lui caressent doucement le cuir chevelu. Je peux sentir son souffle sur mes clavicules... Sa présence me tranquillise, son calme est reposant, son mutisme m'apaise... J'appuie ma joue contre sa tête, fermant les yeux en nous berçant très légèrement ma voix n'étant qu'un chuchotement :

« Gentil, Tom... Tu es un bon garçon... »

Sa douce chaleur est agréable, je me sens bien comme ça... Je relève les yeux vers le mur et regarde l'heure : il est presque minuit, je sens que ça va être gai de se lever demain... J'ai envie de le garder dans mes bras, de garder cette présence réconfortante contre moi... Mais...

« Je dois me lever assez tôt demain, Tom. Je dois aller me coucher. »

Il hoche la tête et attend que je le lâche, ce que je fais au bout de quelques instants il me regarde et me donne un petit coup de nez dans la joue. Je souris et lui gratte une dernière fois la tête avant qu'il se lève et sorte de ma chambre en fermant la porte.

Je lâche un profond soupir, écoutant le silence... Depuis combien de temps ne m'étais-je pas senti aussi bien ? Aussi calme... J'esquisse un sourire puis me lève et vais me laver les dents et me démaquiller avant de revenir régler mon réveil, me déshabiller et me glisser dans mes draps. Je ne vois pas ma main dans le noir, mais je sais qu'elle est devant mon visage... J'ai encore l'impression de sentir le contact de ses dreads contre mes doigts... En les rapprochant de mon visage, je peux sentir son odeur... Un sourire étire mes lèvres et je m'allonge confortablement, fermant les yeux, me sentant apaisé...

**OoOoO**

Le réveil me tire brutalement des bras du sommeil et je me redresse d'un bond avant de réellement réaliser que je suis dans mon lit. Je grogne et éteins mon réveil, j'ai trop de mal le matin... Je me lève et sors de ma chambre et vais prendre une douche. Ça fait du bien et ça réveille... Je me prélasse sous l'eau chaude pendant un moment avant de finalement en sortir, enroulé dans mon peignoir. En sortant, je vois Tom dans la cuisine, son regard croise le mien, il sourit :

« Bonjour, Bill. »

« Bonjour. » je réponds. « Je vais m'habiller et j'arrive pour le petit déjeuner, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. C'est presque prêt. » m'informe-t-il.

Je souris et retourne dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Une fois prêt, je fais rapidement un tour devant le miroir pour me maquiller et me coiffer puis retourne vers la cuisine. Tom me tend une assiette avec des tartines grillées recouvertes de beurre et de confiture je souris et le remercie d'un signe de tête.

« Il n'y a plus grand-chose. » m'annonce-t-il. « Va falloir faire les courses. »

« Ah, ok... »

J'avale mon petit déjeuner, me lève et vais me laver les dents avant d'aller prendre mon sac et d'aller ouvrir la porte d'entrée je me retourne et lance :

« J'y vais. Sois sage, Tom. »

« Bonne journée. » répond-t-il en souriant.

Je souris à mon tour et m'en vais en direction de mon école... Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'y vais le sourire aux lèvres...

**A SUIVRE...**


	3. Mon animal de compagnie

**Titre : Haustier (animal de compagnie).**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : J'aurais pris mon temps pour poster ce chapitre, j'en ai bien conscience. Qui l'eût cru, qu'une nouvelle vie dans la capitale serait aussi trépidante et prenante ? Merci à tous ceux qui auront attendu ce chapitre et qui m'ont encouragée dans les moments où ça n'allait pas très fort. Une fois encore, je vous prie de m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre. Merci de me lire.

Note 2 : Réponse aux reviews !

_Laura-067 _: Tu poses beaucoup de questions et toutes très pertinentes ! Comment arrive-t-il à rester aussi calme ? Tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas dans sa nature (dans cette histoire) de s'emporter. Bill ne réalise pas grand-chose dans le sens où je voulais vraiment en faire un personnage égoïste et obtus...

_Draya Felton_ : Tu le remarques bien : tout est centré sur Bill. C'est, comme dit à Laura-067, parce que Bill est quelqu'un d'égoïste et d'obtus, il ne s'intéresse pas aux autres. Mais ce trait de caractère commence peu à peu à changer... Et son horizon aussi. On en apprendra plus sur Tom à ce moment-là. Promis ! Désolée pour le « rapidement » que je n'ai pas tenu. Pour An deine Stimme, je travaille dessus !

_Isabelle Pearl_ : Contente de toujours te voir ! Je suis heureuse que tu te sois sentie proche de Bill dans ses angoisses... Elles n'ont pas fini d'arriver ! Teehee...

_Rakrik _: Je suis sincèrement désolée pour l'attente. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse si ce n'est une santé psychologique assez instable. Je ferai de mon mieux pour essayer d'écrire davantage !

Encore une fois, merci à vous tous de me lire ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise !

**Chapitre 3 :**

_« Un cadeau que l'on vous fait et que vous ne pouvez pas refourguer est un cadeau empoisonné. Donc un animal de compagnie est un cadeau empoisonné. »_

Le cours se passe tranquillement pendant que je pense à tout autre chose : crayon en main, je fais ma liste de courses je les ferai après les cours et je rentrerai. Je me demande combien de trucs il sait cuisiner... Ah, mais il y a peut-être des choses qu'il n'aime pas ? J'ai entendu dire que les chats étaient capricieux, notamment côté nourriture... Je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Bon, ce n'est pas comme si un maître demandait toujours à son chat ce qu'il veut manger. On verra bien, s'il n'aime pas, il s'y fera.

Andreas m'adresse quelques regards dans la journée mais il ne vient pas me parler. Je laisse ce détail de côté et repense à ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, ou ce matin suivant le point de vue... Je me sens beaucoup mieux depuis. Plus calme. Comme si tout ça, les cours, ma vie, n'étaient pas une fatalité que je devais subir mais quelque chose que je pouvais faire et le faire bien. J'y arrive, c'est le principal.

La journée est longue mais à peine les cours sont-ils finis que je prends mes affaires et sors de l'école petit crochet par un guichet automatique pour retirer de l'argent et je me rends au supermarché du coin : c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi de vivre là, tout est à proximité. Liste en main, je sillonne le magasin, prenant ce qu'il me faut dans les rayons ainsi que quelques petites choses qui n'étaient pas prévues, comme à chaque fois que je fais les courses. Je me demande s'il aime le Coca... ? Bah, qui n'aime pas le Coca ? Allez, je prends.

Continuant d'arpenter les rayons, je me retrouve dans le rayon animalier. Mes yeux se posent sur les paquets de croquettes pour chat et un sourire m'étire les lèvres alors que j'imagine la tête de Tom si je les lui apportais. Je rigole dans mon coin et continue de marcher lorsque mon regard s'arrête sur autre chose... Un sourire étire à nouveau mes lèvres et cette fois, je tends la main pour attraper l'objet que je rajoute dans mon panier. Il fera une drôle de tête... Je termine mes courses et passe à la caisse avant de reprendre le chemin de chez moi. J'arrive quelques minutes plus tard, sors mes clés et entre :

« Je suis rentré. »

« Salut. » il arrive et son sourire laisse place à un air interrogateur. « Tu as fait les courses tout seul ? J'aurais pu t'aider... »

« Pourquoi ? » c'est à mon tour d'être étonné. « Un chat ne fait pas les courses. »

Un sourire amusé étire ses lèvres et il soupire en haussant les épaules. Je souris et emmène les courses dans la cuisine pour les ranger. Il me regarde faire et range certaines choses lorsque je les lui tends et lui dit où les mettre une fois ceci fait, je vais dans la salle à manger-salon et me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Tom passe derrière moi et glisse ses bras autour de mon cou pour venir poser sa tête sur mon épaule, la frottant doucement contre la mienne.

« La prochaine fois, tu m'emmènes ? » me demande-t-il.

« Si ça peut t'amuser, pourquoi pas ? » je souris. « Ah, viens par là. »

« Hm ? » il s'écarte légèrement pour me regarder.

« Viens devant moi. » j'insiste.

Il hausse un sourcil et fait le tour du canapé, venant se poster devant moi je souris et lui fait signe de s'asseoir devant moi. Il s'agenouille, visiblement intrigué. Je me tourne vers mon sac, l'ouvre et farfouille dedans pour en sortir ce qui m'avait amusé au supermarché. Je souris de plus belle en voyant la bouche de Tom s'entrouvrir sous la surprise, il me dévisage pour voir si je me moque de lui j'hausse un sourcil en souriant un peu plus.

« Tu es mon chat, non ? » je murmure.

Il me fixe un moment puis laisse échapper un petit rire en secouant la tête. Je dois probablement l'exaspérer avec mes trucs bizarres, mais moi, ça m'amuse. Il s'avance un peu et je tends les mains vers lui, les glissant de chaque côté de son cou pour attraper le bout de cuir et les ramenant vers l'avant pour refermer le collier. A la base c'est un collier de chien, mais il n'y en avait pas de cette taille là pour les chats. Je me recule un peu et le regarde. Il a un sourire en coin, abaissant un sourcil, regardant si ça m'amuse. Ça m'amuse. Je souris et lui grattouille la tête :

« Gentil, Tom. »

Il grogne et se jette brusquement sur moi en poussant un cri de guerre je me retrouve allongé sur le canapé, lui au-dessus de moi, et j'essaye de le repousser malgré ma crise de rire. Nous bataillons un moment, il s'amuse à me mordiller les mains, les bras j'en ai mal au ventre de rire et j'arrête de bouger. Il s'en rend compte et me regarde en souriant, le souffle court, les yeux rieurs, puis me lèche doucement le bras là où il m'a mordillé. Je souris aussi et passe mes bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer contre moi là, je glisse mes doigts dans ses dreads et lui grattouille la tête. Il frotte un peu sa tête contre mon torse, je souris et la lui caresse doucement il ronronne. A nouveau, cette douce chaleur me berce... Je ferme les yeux et continue de lui gratter la tête. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'écoule, mais lorsqu'il me parle, j'ai l'impression que sa voix me vient d'assez loin pour finalement me ramener au présent :

« Dis, Bill... »

« Oui ? » j'entrouvre les yeux pour le regarder.

« Si tu m'emmènes avec toi pour les prochaines courses... » il laisse planer un moment de silence.

« Et bien quoi ? » je l'interroge.

« Promet-moi que tu me feras pas le coup de m'acheter une laisse. » grogne-t-il.

J'éclate de rire à cette remarque. Ça pourrait être drôle mais je me vois mal me balader comme ça avec lui au bout d'une laisse. Je me calme et lui grattouille la tête en le traitant gentiment de crétin, il ne relève pas... Quand j'y repense, je le détestais au début, j'en voulais pas, je voulais le mettre dehors et maintenant, je lui achète des trucs et je le câline... C'est vraiment comme un animal de compagnie : au début, vous n'en voulez pas parce que ça sera une plaie, ça vous encombrera et en plus ça vous demandera beaucoup d'attention, puis, le temps passant, vous vous apercevez que cet animal prend de plus en plus de place dans votre vie, au point que vous vous inquiétez de son bien être et de ses goûts...

Je reste un moment interdit puis me relève en le poussant, le faisant tomber par terre il émet un grognement de douleur et lève les yeux vers moi, mi-agacé, mi-interrogateur. Je le regarde et bizarrement, je le revois comme un animal agaçant et que je dois supporter... Il paraît que j'ai un air hautain lorsque quelque chose m'importune. C'est ce qu'avait dit Gustav lorsque nous étions encore au lycée. Comme il me dévisage, je murmure :

« Je ne suis pas une grand-mère qui n'a que son chat dans la vie. »

« Hein ? » il fronce les sourcils et me regarde sans comprendre.

« Ma vie, ce n'est pas que mon école et mon animal de compagnie. » je réplique en soulignant bien son statut. « Ne va pas croire que tu as plus d'importance que tu n'en as vraiment. »

Et sur ces quelques mots, je le laisse là et vais dans ma chambre, m'adossant à la porte que je referme en m'y appuyant... Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais j'ai vite des sautes d'humeur quand je suis avec lui. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement énervant, pourtant... Ah, ça m'agace quand je n'arrive pas précisément à savoir ce que j'ai... Mais j'avoue que ça fait du bien, ça défoule. C'est un peu vache de penser ça... Je serais quelqu'un de méchant, stupide et égoïste ? Hm, oui, probablement.

Je me laisse glisser le long de la porte et croise mes bras sur mes genoux pour y appuyer ma tête. J'ai mal au crâne... Je reste comme ça plusieurs minutes, à essayer vainement de ne penser à rien. Mais s'il y en a qui y arrivent, ce n'est apparemment pas mon cas. Je ne me sens pas trop mal, juste là... Je ferme les yeux et ralentis ma respiration : je me sens fatigué, aussi moralement que physiquement... Je vais dormir un peu...

OoOoO

Je rouvre doucement les yeux. Je mets quelques secondes à me souvenir d'où je suis et pourquoi je vois toute ma chambre d'ici : je suis contre ma porte, mais j'ai du glisser car je dormais sur le côté, allongé par terre. Je me relève péniblement, sentant mon épaule droite me lancer : dormir par terre, ce n'est pas mon fort... Quelle heure est-il ? Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil : 04h20. Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il fait encore nuit... Je me passe les mains sur le visage et me lève.

Toutes les lumières de l'appartement sont éteintes... Je suppose que c'est Tom qui y a pensé. Je vais à la cuisine. Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur la table : elle est mise... Elle est prête pour le petit déjeuner, les bols, les verres, les couverts... C'est comme pour le wok de la dernière fois, je sens une pointe de culpabilité apparaître en moi : malgré le fait que je ne sois pas tendre avec lui, et j'en ai conscience, il s'occupe toujours de moi. Il n'y a qu'un animal de compagnie qui peut pardonner comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? Je reste plusieurs minutes immobile à regarder la table mise, repensant à ce qu'il s'est passé avant que je ne m'enferme dans ma chambre... Je suis quelqu'un d'horrible ?

Je me détourne doucement et m'approche de cette pièce, celle qui est maintenant la sienne. La porte est entrouverte, je la pousse doucement et, la lumière venant de la fenêtre du salon m'y aidant, je distingue le corps de Tom, allongé sur le côté, sur sa couverture, en position fœtale... Je reste quelques minutes à le regarder dormir et m'approche, m'agenouillant à côté de lui de la main, je lui caresse doucement le flanc et sens un léger sursaut. Il lève la tête vers moi et me regarde de ses yeux que je devine encore endormis... Je le caresse encore et m'allonge finalement par terre, posant ma tête contre son flanc et continuant de lui caresser les côtes. Il ne dit rien, me regardant simplement. Je me sens mal... Je n'arrive qu'à chuchoter :

« Pardon, Tom... Je suis désolé... J'ai dit des horreurs... Excuse-moi... Tu es un gentil garçon... Pardon... »

Il m'écoute, je le sais. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. Que je m'excuse d'être impulsif et égoïste ? Non, ça serait m'excuser d'être moi-même... Je ne peux pas... Je le sens bouger, il se redresse sur un coude pour me regarder. Ma tête glisse un peu lorsqu'il se redresse. Il approche doucement son visage du mien, je peux sentir son souffle chaud contre ma joue, et il me donne un petit coup de nez. Je souris et lève les mains pour lui caresser doucement la tête. J'aime glisser mes doigts dans ses cheveux et lui gratter la tête. J'entends cette petite expiration comme à chaque fois qu'il sourit en riant silencieusement. Je souris aussi...

« Je peux rester là ? » je demande.

Il hoche doucement la tête et se recouche. Je laisse ma tête contre son flanc et lui gratte doucement les côtes, mes yeux se fermant petit à petit. Son corps est chaud, c'est agréable. Je frissonne un peu parce que le sol est froid mais je ne bouge pas : je me sens bien, là. S'il dit quelque chose, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit, m'endormant.

OoOoO

« Bill... Bill... » je me sens doucement secoué par l'épaule. « Bill... »

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Tom est là, à me regarder. C'est lui qui me secoue. Je baille et le regarde à nouveau en haussant un sourcil. Il esquisse un sourire amusé et répond :

« ça fait vingt minutes que ton réveil sonne. » m'informe-t-il.

« Ah... » je ne bouge pas, réfléchissant.

« Tu devrais te dépêcher. » me fait remarquer Tom.

« Même en me dépêchant, j'arriverai en retard... J'aime pas ça... Ce n'est pas la peine que j'y aille... » je réponds.

« Tu vas sécher ? » s'étonne-t-il.

« Ouais... » je murmure. « Je demanderai à Andreas de me passer ses notes. »

Tom me regarde sans rien dire. C'est vrai qu'il ne connaît pas Andreas. En fait, il ne connaît personne de mon monde... Tout ce qu'il connaît de cette ville, c'est mon appartement. Je reste un moment pensif, juste là, allongé par terre, la tête sur son flanc puis j'esquisse un sourire :

« Dis, Tom, ça te dirait une promenade ? »

Il semble surpris mais finit par sourire et hocher la tête. Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bain : ce n'est pas parce que je ne vais pas en cours qu'il ne faut pas être présentable. Je me douche et me prépare tranquillement, lissant bien mes cheveux et appliquant correctement mon maquillage je me regarde un moment et souris : parfait. Je sors de la salle de bain et le croise.

« Tu m'as laissé de l'eau chaude, au moins ? » ricane-t-il.

« Un chat ne se plaint pas. » je lui rappelle en rigolant.

Il grogne quelque chose mais je ne l'entends pas, m'installant devant mon petit déjeuner. J'avale mes tartines avec délice... Je devrais peut-être sécher les cours plus souvent. Mais ça ne serait pas très sérieux, et puis je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour fainéanter chez moi. Et je crois qu'au prix de l'année, ma mère me ferait charcuter devant l'hôtel de ville...

J'attends patiemment que Monsieur ait fini, mettant dans mon sac de quoi grignoter pendant la promenade. Et puis ça me fera du bien de m'aérer un peu : les examens ne sont pas dans très longtemps, j'ai tout intérêt à souffler maintenant. Je finis de fermer le sac lorsque je le vois arriver, j'esquisse un sourire narquois et ricane :

« Ah ben quand même. »

« C'est la poêle qui se fout du chaudron parce qu'il a le cul noir. » réplique-t-il, esquissant un sourire amusé.

« Bon, tu viens au lieu de dire des bêtises ? » je lâche.

Aujourd'hui, je me sens plutôt bien, comme hier matin. Je sors le premier et ferme derrière nous avant de partir d'un bon pas, Tom sur les talons. Il me demande où on va mais je m'abstiens de répondre, m'amusant beaucoup de sa frustration. Je l'emmène à travers les rues en commentant quelques magasins où j'ai l'habitude d'aller, un peu comme une mini visite guidée made by Bill. Il m'écoute toujours avec beaucoup d'attention, comme si tout ce que je disais pouvait être vital à retenir. C'est amusant et je ne manque pas d'anecdotes. Jamais je ne me suis autant amusé sur le chemin du parc.

Lorsque nous arrivons à destination, Tom écarquille les yeux : visiblement, ils n'ont pas ce genre de parc chez eux. Le parc de la ville s'étend sur limite un kilomètre, peut-être deux un peu plus triste qu'en été mais ça, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais y faire quelque chose. J'hausse légèrement les épaules et marche, l'emmenant vers un coin du parc que j'aime bien, là où les arbres sont plus fournis, se penchant légèrement sur nous comme une sorte de toit protecteur... Je déplie la couverture que j'ai amené pour l'occasion et l'étend au sol avant de m'asseoir dessus, imité de Tom.

« Sympa comme coin, hein ? » je murmure.

« J'avoue. » il hoche la tête, son regard de promenant sur le parc, observant les gens qui passent, les enfants qui jouent... Puis il me regarde. « Et tu viens souvent ici ? »

« Maintenant, pas vraiment... Je viens surtout en été ou au printemps... Je me pose et je réfléchis ou je lis un bouquin. » je souris. « C'est un endroit plutôt agréable, donc je peux me détendre un peu... »

Croisant mes bras sur mes genoux, je regarde le parc un bref instant, le connaissant déjà par cœur, avant de regarder à nouveau Tom. Il a l'air content d'être là... Et ça me fait plaisir dans un sens de le voir apprécier un endroit que je considère presque comme à moi. Je lui montre un peu mon monde, m'amusant de son air à la fois étonné et émerveillé... On dirait un gosse. Je l'imagine avec des oreilles de chat bien dressées sur la tête et ne peux m'empêcher d'étouffer un léger rire, attirant son attention :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Non, rien. »

Je souris et tends les bras, enlaçant son cou pour l'attirer contre moi et glisser les doigts d'une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, lui grattant doucement le crâne. Il se laisse faire, son ronronnement me faisant sourire. Je reste plusieurs minutes comme ça, à simplement lui gratter la tête, puis je souris et le repousse doucement pour prendre mon sac.

« Tu as faim ? »

« Un peu... » il hausse les épaules, lançant un regard perplexe à mon sac, se demandant sûrement ce qu'il y a dedans. Il se tord le cou pour essayer de voir, me faisant sourire à nouveau : quel curieux, ce chat !

J'ouvre mon sac et en sort un paquet de chips et des sandwichs triangulaires que j'avais achetés en pensant les emmener en cours mais c'est tout aussi bien ici, finalement. J'enlève le plastique et en tend un à Tom :

« Tiens. C'est du poulet-mayo. Et si t'aimes pas, c'est pareil. » je souris.

« Merci de t'inquiéter de mes goûts. » grogne-t-il en souriant aussi, prenant le sandwich et le portant à sa bouche.

Je prends le mien et fais de même. Le vent est un peu frais mais ça va, c'est supportable... Ceci dit, ça ne m'empêche pas de frissonner. Tom a du le remarquer car il se rapproche de moi et s'appuie un peu contre moi. Je souris, amusé, et pose ma tête contre la sienne... Avant de pousser. Pas pris au dépourvu pour un sou, il réagit aussitôt et me pousse aussi, me faisant rire aux éclats alors qu'on s'amuse comme deux grands gamins.

« T'es con ! » je lâche en riant, même si je sais que c'est moi qui ai commencé.

« Ecoutez-le parler ! » s'exclame Tom, confirmant ma pensée.

Je secoue la tête en riant et continue de manger. Nous laissons planer quelques minutes de silence, le temps d'engloutir nos sandwichs. Je reporte mon regard sur mon chat et sourit pour moi-même : il est toujours intrigué par tout, comme s'il découvrait tout pour la première fois...

« Il n'y a pas de parc dans votre ville ? » je demande finalement.

« Pas vraiment... Y a que le nom de parc, mais c'est plutôt un terrain de foot avec des arbres autour. » me répond-il.

« Ah, oui, en effet... Rien à voir. » ris-je en imaginant la scène.

« Tu viens toujours seul ici ? »

Sa question me fait hausser un sourcil, surtout qu'il me regarde d'un air très concerné. Je ne comprends pas trop l'intérêt de la question mais je réponds quand même, de ce ton sarcastique qui me caractérise :

« Et tu veux que je vienne avec qui ? Le Pape ? » je souris.

Ma réponse lui fait pincer les lèvres. Intrigué, je murmure son nom comme une question. Pourquoi est-ce que ça semble lui déplaire ? Il hoche doucement la tête en fronçant légèrement les sourcils. Je reste un moment à le regarder avant d'hausser les épaules et d'entamer mon deuxième sandwich. S'il a quelque chose à me dire, il n'a qu'à le dire... Je mange tranquillement en regardant au loin les gens dans le parc. Une habitude que j'ai prise en venant ici. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire de toute façon.

Je sursaute en sentant quelque chose me toucher et baisse les yeux : Tom s'est allongé sur la couverture et vient de poser sa tête contre ma cuisse droite. Je le fixe en clignant des yeux, encore surpris : qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il lève alors les yeux, me dévisage quelques instants, et je l'entends grogner :

« Quoi ? Je suis ton chat, non ? Alors j'ai bien le droit de prendre mes aises. »

J'hausse un sourcil et laisse finalement échapper un léger rire. Quel toupet ! Je souris et hoche la tête, venant lui caresser les cheveux de ma main libre, finissant de manger de l'autre. Je le regarde à nouveau... Quelle sale bête... Je souris et regarde ailleurs. Je me sens bien ici... C'est étrange...

**OoOoO**

« Hey, Bill ! » je me retourne et aperçois Andreas qui arrive en courant et s'arrête à côté de moi. « On t'a pas vu hier ! Je me demandais ce que t'avais... »

Je le regarde, un peu surpris, et ça doit se voir car il esquisse un sourire et m'explique qu'il pensait que j'étais malade ou quelque chose comme ça parce que personne n'était au courant de rien, même pas les professeurs. Il continue à babiller, me laissant perplexe : en quoi mon absence pouvait-elle bien l'inquiéter ? Je finis par hausser doucement les épaules :

« J'ai eu une panne d'oreiller et j'ai finalement décidé de passer la journée avec Tom. »

« Oh, ton chat. » il sourit. « Tu l'aimes vraiment beaucoup, cet animal. »

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais cette remarque me dérange un peu : on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je l'aime, c'est un sale chat au foutu caractère et en plus têtu et râleur. Mais bon, j'admets, il a au moins l'avantage de savoir se servir tout seul dans le frigo et aller aux toilettes... Il y a pire comme animal de compagnie, je le reconnais. Je finis par hausser doucement les épaules, esquissant un sourire en coin.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Ben tu en parles souvent et là tu viens de me dire que t'as sécher les cours pour rester avec. Je t'avais jamais vu comme ça, alors j'en déduis que ce chat a su te séduire. » sourit-il.

« Il a quelque chose d'attachant... » j'admets. « Enfin c'est pour contre-balancer tout ce qu'il a d'énervant. »

« Ah ben ça ! » rit Andreas. « Les chats ont un caractère bien à eux ! »

« Dis ? » je lance. « Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer tes notes d'hier, s'il te plaît ? »

« Je savais que tu allais me le demander ! » son sourire pourrait relier ses deux oreilles.

« Hein ? » comment ça, il savait que j'allais le lui demander ?

« Je t'ai recopié mes notes hier au propre... Quand je prends des notes, c'est un peu illisible, alors... » il hausse gauchement une épaule et me tends des copies doubles.

Je regarde bêtement les cours. On peut voir qu'il s'est appliqué, tout est très bien écrit, il y a même des passages soulignés et des annotations dans la marge... Je dois avoir l'air passablement débile car il éclate de rire :

« Prend ! J'ai passé du temps à les faire ! »

« Je... » mes mains attrapent les feuilles, mes yeux ne les quittant pas. « Tu... Enfin, je sais pas comme te... Merci. »

Je m'embrouille tout seul. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas... Il a pensé à moi... Alors que moi, je l'envoie toujours balader. Son geste me touche beaucoup et je ne peux que sourire, un peu gauche, gêné. Il rit et me colle un coup dans l'épaule :

« Eh, c'est pas un cadeau d'anniversaire, remet-en ! Bon, tu viens ? Le cours va commencer. »

« Oui, j'arrive. » alors qu'il commence à partir, je regarde à nouveau les feuilles qu'il m'a données... « Andreas ! »

« Hm ? » il se retourne et me regarde, souriant.

« Merci. »

Je souris et lui emboîte le pas pour aller dans notre salle de cours. Il s'installe à côté de moi et je laisse faire, sans soupirer pour une fois. Il a l'air content. Le cours commence et je prends mes notes, ou du moins j'essaye car Andreas n'est pas vraiment le meilleur pote de la citation ''le silence est d'or'' mais après ce qu'il a fait, je peux bien lui accorder ça... Et contrairement à ce que je pensais, il n'est pas spécialement ennuyeux. Nos bavardages portent surtout sur Tom au début, puis sur nous-mêmes. J'apprends qu'il a une sœur plus âgée assez tyrannique, un chien, un hamster, deux chats et ses deux parents il me raconte aussi quelques anecdotes de ses années de lycée et ce qui l'a amené à choisir cette école. Je l'écoute et lui raconte à mon tour quelques petites péripéties de mon cru.

Je suis surpris de voir les autres se lever et remarque alors que le cours est fini. Je n'ai même pas vu l'heure passer ! Je range rapidement mes affaires, suivi par Andreas :

« Tu manges avec nous ? »

« Hein ? » j'hausse les sourcils, surpris par cette demande.

« Tu manges avec nous ? » répète-t-il. « Ce serait fun. Je vais demander aux autres attend ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de le retenir que le voilà déjà parti rejoindre son groupe qui, accessoirement, me fixe de manière assez dérangeante... J'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas tous une opinion de moi aussi positive qu'Andreas. J'attends patiemment qu'il revienne vers moi :

« Ils sont d'accord ! »

J'en reste pantois. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il y a peu de choses qu'on arrive à refuser à Andreas quand on le connaît un peu... J'esquisse finalement un sourire et hoche la tête. Il semble très satisfait et j'écarquille les yeux lorsqu'il m'attrape la main et me tire derrière lui pour aller rejoindre les autres. Je n'ai pas trop l'habitude du contact physique avec d'autres personnes et j'avoue que ça me met un peu mal à l'aise mais je préfère ne pas relever... Pas la peine de donner une nouvelle raison à ses amis de me trouver encore plus bizarre que je ne le suis déjà à leurs yeux... Et le fait que ce détail me préoccupe m'intrigue aussi : depuis quand est-ce que je m'inquiète de ce que ces gens peuvent penser de moi ?

OoOoO

Je reviens à l'appartement, ouvre la porte et entre, me débarrassant d'un geste rapide de mes chaussures j'entre dans le salon, lâche mon sac par terre et me laisse tomber dans le canapé, ramenant mes jambes à moi, les entourant de mes bras. Alerté par mon comportement qui est tout sauf délicat, Tom sort de sa pièce et s'approche rapidement de moi, inquiet :

« Bill ? Bill, ça va ? » me demande-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je parviens à hocher doucement la tête, recroquevillé. Il fronce les sourcils et s'agenouille devant moi, essayant de capter mon regard, ce qu'il réussit très bien. Je me plonge dans ses yeux noisette... Il est inquiet pour moi, il veut comprendre... Je soupire doucement.

« J'ai parlé avec Andreas aujourd'hui... » je murmure.

Il ne me demande rien. Comme à son habitude, Tom me laisse parler. Il pose simplement sa main sur l'un de mes bras pour me signaler qu'il est là, près de moi... Sa chaleur me réconforte. Au bout de longues minutes, je reprends doucement :

« La journée s'est passée, normale... Il m'a proposé de manger avec eux... J'ai pas beaucoup parlé mais je crois que ça a été... »

Je marque un nouveau temps de pause en repensant à cette journée. Tom semble perplexe... Il ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi je me retrouve dans cet état si ma journée s'est bien passée... J'imagine. Je sens la chaleur me monter aux joues alors que je détourne les yeux, n'arrivant pas à parler en le regardant :

« Avant de partir, j'ai encore remercié Andreas de m'avoir donné ses cours... Et il m'a dit... ''C'est normal, entre amis''. » mes joues doivent être à présent cramoisies. « C'est stupide, hein ? Mais... Juste, ça me fait... Tellement plaisir... »

Je l'ai dit. Je reste ainsi un moment, sous le regard surpris de Tom qui esquisse finalement un sourire et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, passant ses bras autour de moi et me serrant un peu contre lui, posant sa tête contre la mienne, sa main caressant mes cheveux.

« Non, ce n'est pas stupide... » ses mots sont presque des chuchotements... Il m'apaise.

Je ferme les yeux et reste tout contre lui. Je me sens bien, l'anxiété s'en allant... J'ai l'habitude pourtant d'avoir des amis avec Gustav et Georg, mais... Je n'en ai jamais eu d'autres après le lycée... Et Andreas... Il est tellement persuadé que tout le monde va dans son sens... Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire, tout ce que j'ai pu faire... Il dit qu'on est amis. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça me fasse plaisir au point de m'en faire perdre tous mes moyens...

Je relève les yeux et le regarde, un sourire étirant doucement mes lèvres. Je m'écarte sous son regarde interrogateur et je tends les bras, l'attirant à moi. Je pose ma joue contre sa tête et lui caresse doucement les cheveux.

« Gentil Tom... »

Je le berce doucement, ne me lassant pas de caresser sa nuque... Au fond, ce petit moment de bonheur... C'est à lui que je le dois... Mon animal de compagnie.

**A SUIVRE...**


	4. Orgueil blessé

**Titre : Haustier (animal de compagnie).**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Une fois de plus, j'ai beaucoup tardé à poster un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et qu'il rattrapera un peu le temps perdu. Mon nouveau travaille me crève et j'avoue que je préfère mon lit à mon pc, navrée. J'espère pouvoir poster rapidement encore. Désolée, les gens.

Note 2 : Réponses aux reviews.

_Laura-067_ : Tu te poses beaucoup de questions à ce que je vois ! Tant mieux ! C'est vrai que comme tout se passe du point de vue de Bill, c'est difficile de faire passer les sentiments de Tom. Mais oui, il réagi comme ça car Bill est seul. Tom s'inquiétait-il pour Bill ? Qui sait ? Il ne le lui a pas encore révélé. Pour Andreas... Peut-être bien. Héhé... Tu verras.

_Draya Felton_ : Je vais essayer de faire un effort pour les fautes. C'est vrai que comme j'écris à des heures pas possibles... Et comme l'orthographe est correct, l'ordinateur ne me le compte pas comme une faute. Je vais devoir faire attention. Pour en revenir à Tom, j'ai effectivement décidé de le faire un peu passif pour le moment. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il est dans un nouvel environnement et qu'il apprend à connaître son jumeau, se rendant compte de la solitude de ce dernier, de son mal-être et comprend qu'il a besoin de présence... C'est le moyen le plus rapide d'être proche de ce frère qu'il n'a pas connu et il l'exploite pour le moment.

_Isabelle Pearl_ : Merci du compliment, j'espère que la suite te plaira, si tu me lis toujours.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4 : Orgueil blessé.**

_« Un cadeau que l'on vous fait et que vous ne pouvez pas refourguer est un cadeau empoisonné. Donc un animal de compagnie est un cadeau empoisonné. »_

Et un cours d'annulé. Le professeur n'a pas pu se déplacer pour venir faire cours. C'est vrai qu'il vient de la ville voisine en train mais quand même... La voiture, ça existe ! Je soupire et me lève pour ramasser mes affaires, tout comme la majorité de la promo. On a une heure de libre, du coup. Est-ce que je rentre voir Tom ? Ou est-ce que ça fera trop juste et qu'il vaut mieux rester ? Tom dormait encore quand je suis parti... Je me demande comment ça se fait, il ne dort pas si tard d'habitude... Peut-être que je devrais le sortir plus souvent ? Il paraît que les animaux sont plus alertes si on leur change de temps en temps leurs habitudes, s'ils voient de nouvelles choses... En plus, ce ne sera pas ce qui manque vu que Tom ne connaît absolument pas la ville.

Je prends mon sac et sors de l'amphi. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire pour tuer le temps mais bon... Je pourrais réviser mais j'ai déjà pas mal lu mes cours chez moi donc aucun intérêt. Je soupire et sors devant l'école pour m'allumer une cigarette. Le vent est encore un peu frais mais ça va, c'est supportable... Plus que cette fichue flamme qui danse et refuse d'allumer ma clope du coup ! C'est du genre à m'agacer mais bon, je finis enfin par avoir ma bouffée de nicotine, soufflant un nuage blanchâtre qui s'échappe et se disperse aussitôt, emporté par la brise.

« Bill ? »

Je me retourne vers l'école, ayant déjà reconnu la voix d'Andreas. Il s'approche, son éternel sourire aux lèvres... C'en est agaçant parfois, mais bon... Il est gentil, ou devrais-je dire « bien brave ». Il s'arrête à côté de moi et me tend un papier taille A5. Je hausse un sourcil et le prends pour voir ce que c'est. Fond noir pour faire classe et écritures fluo. Je ne prends pas vraiment la peine de lire :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« C'était dans le hall. Y a une soirée étudiante ce soir avec open-bar. L'entrée est à cinq euro, ça te dit ? »

« Je sais pas... » je soupire, regardant toujours le papier en survolant cette fois le texte comme pour vérifier ce qu'Andreas me dit. « J'ai jamais été trop motivé pour aller à des soirées bruyantes où les gens se frottent les uns aux autres, dégoulinant tous de sueur qui pue la bière, et gesticulent sur une musique qui en règle générale est par définition pourrie. »

Andreas éclate de rire à ma définition de la soirée étudiante, ce qui me surprend un peu. Ben quoi ? C'est vrai ce que je dis, non ? Il rit un moment et secoue la tête, toujours très amusé apparemment, j'attends que sa petite hilarité l'ait quitté pour essayer d'engager un semblant de conversation intelligible :

« Pourquoi tu te marres ? »

« Tu me fais mourir de rire. » réplique-t-il, au cas où j'aurais été trop demeuré pour comprendre.

« J'avais cru remarquer. » je l'informe. « Dommage, j'aurais préféré que tu meures tout court. »

« Ah, parle pas de malheur. » sourit-il. « Bon, tu viendras ? »

« J'en sais rien. » je soupire. « J'ai jamais été trop sorties, j'ai pas envie de m'emmerder toute la soirée. »

« Bah, tu ne seras pas tout seul, tu sais : j'y vais et une bonne partie de la promo aussi. Allez, quoi. Et puis au pire, c'est que cinq euro, ça vaut toujours le coup de boire un peu à ce prix là, non ? Boisson à volonté toute la soirée. »

« Mouais... » je murmure, pas vraiment convaincu.

« Bon... » il sourit, soupirant doucement. « Tu commences à te sociabiliser que maintenant, je vais pas trop t'en demander d'un coup non plus... Peut-être la prochaine fois ? Tiens-moi au courant si tu changes d'avis, ok ? »

« Ok. »

Je le regarde partir, tirant sur ma cigarette. Je reconnais que je n'ai pas été un exemple de philanthropie ces deux dernières années, mais bon... A part Andreas, je n'ai pas vraiment quelqu'un qui s'apparente à un ami dans la promo, je n'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer comme un rat crevé toute la soirée... Je soupire et regarde à nouveau le flyer. Cinq euro l'entrée, musique latino, electro, etc. Ah, ils ne disent plus open-bar mais apéro libre... Pourquoi pas ? Je le mets dans ma poche et finis ma cigarette. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Andreas a l'air d'espérer que je vienne... Je sais pas...

OoOoO

« Une soirée ? » me demande Tom, défroissant le flyer que je viens de sortir de ma poche et de jeter sur la table.

« Ouais... » je murmure, ouvrant le frigo à la recherche d'une boisson fraîche. « Une soirée étudiante... »

« T'as l'air motivé, ça fait peur. » sourit-il, amusé par mon manque flagrant d'enthousiasme.

« Bof... » j'admets. « Je connaîtrais quasiment personne et la plupart des gens de ma promo ne peuvent pas me blairer, alors... »

« C'est si nul que ça, les soirées étudiantes ? » me demande-t-il, haussant les sourcils.

« T'en as jamais fait ? » je m'étonne.

« J'ai la tête d'un mec qui a fait des études ? La fin du lycée, c'était déjà pas mal. » élude-t-il, accompagnant ses paroles d'un vague geste de la main.

« Ah bon... Remarque, j'en ai jamais fait non plus... De soirées. Mais je suis déjà allé en boîte avec Gustav et Georg alors ça ne doit pas être bien différent... » dis-je en haussant les épaules.

« C'est qui ? » m'interroge alors Tom. « Pourquoi ils ne viennent pas avec toi à la soirée ? »

« Parce que ce sont des amis de lycée et qu'on n'a pas suivi les mêmes chemins. » j'avale mon verre cul sec.

Il hoche la tête, signe qu'il comprend. Je repose mon verre et m'appuie contre le plan de travail, face au reste de la pièce, mais ce sont mes pieds que je regarde sans vraiment les voir. Je ne sais pas ce que je suis sensé faire... Je repense à Andreas... C'est vrai que je me sociabilise un peu plus qu'avant... Pas très difficile, me direz-vous. Mais bon... Tom me regarde, je le sens, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Il s'approche lentement et s'arrête près de moi :

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller, tu peux rester ici, si tu préfères... » il sourit puis, face à mon mutisme, il ajoute. « Mais c'est l'occasion de te faire des amis, non ? L'occasion de voir les autres en dehors du cadre de l'école... »

J'esquisse un sourire en coin et lève une main, venant la glisser sur la tête de Tom, je glisse mes doigts dans ses dreads, lui grattouillant doucement le crâne... Il est gentil. Il pense à mon bien... C'est vrai que ça serait peut-être intéressant de m'intéresser un peu plus aux autres... Au pire, si je n'arrive pas à aller vers les autres, il y aura toujours Andreas. Je lève lentement les yeux vers Tom et souris :

« Tu seras sage, hein ? »

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclame-t-il après avoir étouffé un léger rire. « Pour qui tu me prends ? »

Je ris et caresse doucement son crâne avant de me lever : après tout, si je dois sortir et voir les autres en dehors de l'école, autant que je sois bien sappé et que mon maquillage soit parfait... J'y accorde toujours beaucoup d'importance, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va changer.

OoOoO

On entend la musique jusque dans la rue. La maison est éclairée de partout et vomit des gens sur le trottoir, bouteilles en main... On dirait un peu le genre de fête qu'on voit dans les séries américaines. Je sens mon ventre se serrer. Stressé, moi ? C'est bien la première fois... J'avance lentement, observant les autres jeunes de ma promo en train de boire, de hurler... Je me sens un peu à part dans cette atmosphère dont je n'ai pas l'habitude. Il y a sûrement aussi plein de gens qui ne sont pas de la promo. Il y en a que je n'ai jamais vus, et pourtant j'ai une bonne mémoire des visages. Un peu anxieux, je cherche Andreas des yeux. Il est encore le seul point de repère que j'ai dans ce genre de situation : ça me rassurerait un peu de le voir...

« Eh, regarde qui est là ! Il est vraiment venu ! »

Je tourne la tête et voit un groupe de personnes, je les reconnais : ils étaient avec Andreas devant l'école... Je déglutis et m'approche. Ils sourient et me tendent une bouteille de bière, criant pour couvrir le bruit de la musique et me dire qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir, qu'ils pensaient que je ne viendrais pas et resterais chez moi à travailler comme d'habitude. Je me sens rougir en visualisant l'image qu'ils ont de moi mais je préfère ne pas y penser et demande où est Andreas.

« Il va arriver ! » me rassure une fille. « Il garde une gosse jusqu'à 23h. »

Je regarde ma montre. Bon, en théorie ça ne fait qu'une demi-heure d'attente... Un peu plus en comptant le trajet, en espérant qu'il ne vienne pas de trop loin. Je hoche la tête et reste avec eux, portant la bouteille à mes lèvres. La bière coule dans ma bouche et dans ma gorge, rafraîchissante, alors que je reporte mon attention sur les autres. Je les regarde se déhancher sur la musique, de la techno pour le moment... Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ces soirées, aussi je ne me mêle pas à eux, restant dans la rue avec les amis d'Andreas, regardant simplement. Je peux sentir d'où je suis l'atmosphère brûlante qui règne dans la maison. Je ne sais même pas à qui elle est, mais bon, je suppose que ça n'a pas véritablement d'importance : probablement quelque chose de loué pour l'occasion.

« Il y a un buffet à l'intérieur, ça te dit ? » me lance alors un des garçons.

J'acquiesce et les suis à l'intérieur. Comme de juste, l'air est suffoquant, humide, chargé de l'odeur de l'alcool, de la cigarette et de la transpiration. J'avance, commençant déjà à avoir chaud avec ma veste en jean. Un garçon est assis dans le hall d'entrée, une boîte à côté de lui il tend la main vers moi, je commence à sortir un billet de cinq de ma poche, me souvenant du billet de Tom, j'esquisse un sourire et le tend, balayant doucement ce souvenir de mon esprit. Le type hoche la tête et me colle un coup de tampon sur le poignet. Les autres m'ont attendu et me font signe de les suivre. Arrivés dans la grande salle, il y a en effet une table immense avec des saladiers, des plats... Je n'ai jamais vu autant de bouffe sur une table aussi longue. Je suis toujours mes guides et me sers, piochant çà et là de quoi manger. Je peux sentir des regards sur moi, ce qui me met assez mal à l'aise... C'est vrai que je ne me suis jamais vraiment mêlé à ceux de ma promo... Ce doit être assez étrange pour eux de me voir, là, parmi eux... Peut-être que je fais tache ? J'essaye de ne pas montrer mon trouble, écoutant les autres discuter en hurlant, leurs visages parcourus par les lumières de toutes les couleurs des spots. La musique résonne jusqu'en moi, faisant vibrer mon corps tant elle est forte. Heureusement que j'ai ma bière, il fait tellement chaud. J'hésite à enlever ma veste mais je ne saurais pas où la poser et n'ai pas spécialement envie de ne plus la retrouver à la fin de la soirée...

Tout en écoutant vaguement les conversations, j'attends avec impatience qu'Andreas arrive. Non pas qu'il soit beaucoup plus intéressant que les autres personnes présentes mais, au moins, il y aura quelqu'un que j'aurais l'impression de connaître. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à me sentir à l'aise dans un endroit où tout le monde ou presque semble se connaître et où moi, je ne connais personne vraiment, seulement de vue... Je risque un regard vers ma montre : il est vingt-deux heures quarante-sept. Au moins, je peux espérer le voir arriver bientôt. Je sens alors quelque chose m'agripper le bras au niveau du coude et me retourne : c'est une fille de ma promo. Je ne me souviens pas de son nom mais elle a l'air sacrément éméchée, le sourire qui se tord et les pupilles dilatées sous des paupières qui ont du mal à rester vraiment ouvertes. Elle crie pour que je l'entende :

« Eh, Bill ! C'est vraiment toi ! Uwaw ! Si je m'attendais à te voir te mêler à la plèbe que nous sommes ! »

Je n'aime pas trop les propos qu'elle tient et juge donc judicieux de lui sourire vaguement et de reporter mon attention sur les autres, mais elle ne l'entend apparemment pas de cette oreille et me tire à nouveau par le bras. Elle émet un son que j'identifie comme une tentative de rire :

« Allez ! C'est tellement rare ! Laisse-toi aller, un peu ! Danse ! » et elle me tire à nouveau vers ce qui semble tacitement être la piste de danse.

« Heu, non, merci ! » je réponds, tirant dans l'autre sens. « Je n'aime pas danser ! »

Ce n'est pas vraiment vrai, la phrase exacte étant plutôt : je ne sais pas danser. Mais je préfère la première version. Elle me tire encore plus fort, manquant probablement de peu de m'arracher le bras mais je tiens bon, refusant catégoriquement de me faire traîner sur la piste. Je parviens enfin à récupérer mon bras, la laissant s'étaler au sol, emportée par son élan, et m'éloigne sans demander mon reste. Apparemment, ça fait rire un des garçons avec qui j'étais, qui se rapproche de moi pour me parler :

« Bah alors ? Tu as peur des filles ou quoi ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! » je réplique aussitôt. « Mais je n'aime pas danser. »

« Oh, allez, c'est pour s'amuser, lâche-toi. » sourit-il.

« Je préfère finir ma bière tranquillement. »

Décidément... Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me faire danser ? Y en a plein qui ne dansent pas et on ne leur casse pas les mirettes pour qu'ils aillent sur la piste de danse ! Arrêtez de vous acharner sur moi ! Les autres rigolent, une fille m'appuie, leur disant de me laisser tranquille pour que je puisse profiter de ma première soirée avec eux. Je l'aurais remerciée si ça n'avait pas fait écarquiller quelques yeux :

« C'est sa première soirée ? » s'étonne un garçon.

« Oui. » répond celle qui a pris plus ou moins ma défense. « J'ai manqué aucune soirée et je ne l'ai jamais vu. »

« C'est vrai ? C'est ta première soirée ? » me demande le même garçon, me fixant avec de grands yeux.

« Heu... Ouais. » j'avoue finalement. « Je suis pas très soirée... »

« Attend, mec, ça s'arrose ça ! » s'écrit-il et je le vois se tourner vers la salle et hurler. « Eh, les gens, c'est sa première soirée ! »

Niveau discrétion, je repasserai. Je n'aime pas du tout voir tous les autres se tourner vers moi. Certains rient, d'autres sont tellement bourrés qu'ils n'ont probablement même pas compris ce qu'il vient de dire, d'autres encore s'en fichent complètement et continuent de se grimper dessus dans les coins... Mais malheureusement, la bonne majorité me regardent. Je sens alors quelqu'un passer son bras autour de mon cou, m'obligeant à me plier presque en deux :

« Eh ! » je proteste. « Lâche-moi ! »

« Faut qu'on te baptise ! » crie-t-il et j'ai juste le temps de baisser la tête en le voyant lever sa bouteille de bière.

Je sens le liquide s'écraser sur mon crâne et s'insinuer dans mes cheveux, froid et pétillant. C'est dégueulasse ! L'odeur de la bière, qui jusque là ne m'avait jamais dérangé, me donne l'envie de vomir. Je me débats, essayant de me libérer comme je peux, entendant les cris et les rires fuser tout autour de moi. Au fur et à mesure que je bouge, je sens la prise de l'autre se resserrer sur mon cou pour essayer de me retenir, ce qui manque de me faire hurler de douleur ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Je me débats encore et encore et parviens à me libérer, ma tête baignée de bière échappant à son emprise, je tombe à la renverse, emporté par mon élan. Ma tête heurte violemment quelque chose, ma vision ayant un brutal sursaut. Je grimace, la douleur explosant dans mon crâne et des points lumineux éclatant devant mes yeux, me rendant momentanément aveugle. Tous les sons se mélangent, j'entends cirer et rire. Confus, j'essaye de me remettre debout mais des mains m'agrippent de tous les côtés.

« Allez, Bill ! » hurle une voix haut perchée.

« Kaulitz avec nous ! » braille un mec.

« Eh, laissez-le respirer un peu ! » entends-je la fille qui avait pris ma défense juste avant. « Laisse-le tranquille, Bushido ! »

« Oh, Chanty, décompresse un peu ! T'es soûlante, là ! On s'amuse, c'est tout !» répond le type qui m'avait chopé par le cou.

J'entends encore des éclats de voix mais je m'en moque : j'essaye de m'extirper de là, complètement désorienté. Je ne sais plus où est le hall, je n'arrive pas à me remettre debout ! Les autres me poussent de partout. Je me retiens de hurler de douleur lorsque une main manque de m'arracher une bonne poignée de cheveux. J'ai l'impression d'être un boxeur qu'on envoie constamment dans les cordes. J'essaye de me débattre, donnant de violents coups d'épaules pour échapper à leurs prises.

Je trébuche à nouveau au bout de quelques pas et sens une vive brûlure au niveau de ma pommette droite, des ongles ayant manqué de peu mon œil. Ma tête me fait encore mal et je sens mon cœur battre douloureusement à tout va jusque dans mes tempes. Mais où est cette putain de sortie ? Un désordre sans nom règne maintenant dans la pièce, la musique recouverte par les cris de cette masse humaine qui m'écrase et me bouscule. Je dois sortir d'ici ! Maintenant !

Je me retrouve juste à côté du buffet et, ne réfléchissant même plus, j'attrape un des plats en céramique et me retourne d'un coup, donnant un violent coup dans la figure d'un gars qui essayait encore de m'attraper. Tout à coup, tous les cris se taisent, toute l'agitation disparaît. Ils sont là, tous, à me fixer avec une sorte de stupeur en s'écartant. Je les dévisage, le souffle court, les poumons en feu. Le plat s'est cassé, j'en garde un morceau en main, m'étant immobilisé en donnant mon coup, le bras presque à l'horizontale. Le type que j'ai frappé est par terre, se tenant la mâchoire en gesticulant et en criant de douleur. La techno bat à fond jusque dans la moindre parcelle de mes cellules, faisant bondir mon cœur dans ma poitrine. J'ai l'impression que ma peau est brûlante, couverte de sueur ou de bière, j'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que s'ils s'approchent encore, je frappe.

« Bill ! »

Mes yeux bondissent instinctivement vers cette voix qui a crié mon nom, tout mon corps prêt à se défendre. Mais je me rends compte que c'est Andreas qui s'est frayé un chemin à travers le hall jusque dans la grande salle. Il écarquille les yeux en me voyant, comme incrédule, puis s'approche d'un pas rapide :

« Bill ! Bill, ça va ? Putain, mais il s'est passé quoi là ? »

Il hurle sa question à la cantonade en regardant tout autour de nous. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais sa présence me rassure : je baisse lentement le bras, lâchant le morceau de plat qui va se fracasser par terre. Le bruit de la céramique se brisant contre le carrelage attire à nouveau l'attention d'Andreas sur moi. Il a l'air inquiet ou je ne sais quoi... Je dois avoir l'air effrayant. Le souffle court, je me recule un peu contre la table avant de sentir ses mains se poser sur mes épaules et entendre sa voix me dire :

« Je suis désolé ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé ! Je... »

« Je rentre. » murmure ma propre voix.

Fronçant les sourcils en sentant mon corps douloureux, je me dégage de ses mains et marche vers le hall. Les autres s'écartent, me dévisageant. Tant mieux : j'ai hâte de sortir. Je garde la tête haute et le regard droit en passant devant eux, les écartant au besoin. J'ai mal partout, ma tête me lance et une boule douloureuse est coincée dans ma gorge, mais je me retiens de montrer quoique ce soit d'autre qu'un air agacé et sors dans la rue. Leur montrer que rien de tout ça ne me touche, que je suis simplement énervé d'avoir été mêlé à une bagarre de gamins de bac à sable.

Le vent me paraît incroyablement froid, mais je marche d'un pas aussi décidé que je le peux, pressé sans être trop rapide : ne pas leur laisser croire que je fuis. J'entends les pas précipités de quelqu'un qui sort de la maison et s'arrête dans la rue.

« Bill ! »

C'est Andreas. Mais je ne me retourne pas, marchant dans la rue déserte à cette heure, le martèlement de mes pas se répercutant en écho tout autour de moi comme autant de mètres qui me séparent de ce cirque. Je marche, tremblant, sans vraiment savoir si c'est parce que j'ai froid, parce que je suis furieux ou parce que je suis terrorisé... Probablement un peu des trois. J'ai l'impression d'avoir marché près d'une heure lorsque ma respiration se calme un peu mais mon cœur tambourine toujours dans ma poitrine. J'ai eu si peur... Je me sens tellement minable !

Ma joue me lance et je passe mes doigts sur mon visage je sens des croûtes et lorsque je regarde ma main, il y a du sang à moitié coagulé sur ma peau... Je tressaille et accélère encore le pas. La tête me tourne, je ne sais même pas combien de temps s'est écoulé mais après un temps qui m'a semblé interminable, je vois enfin surgir l'immeuble où j'habite. Je cherche frénétiquement mes clés dans ma poche et pousse la porte avec peine. J'ai l'impression que toutes mes forces m'ont quitté...

« Monsieur Kaulitz? » s'écrie une voix, éberluée.

C'est le concierge. Il me regarde avec frayeur et accourt pour me tenir la porte et me laisser rentrer dans le hall de l'immeuble. Ses yeux sont écarquillés et il me détaille de la tête aux pieds. Je ne sais pas quelle mine j'ai mais je dois avoir l'air bien misérable... J'ai l'impression qu'un rouleau-compresseur m'est passé dessus. Je suis fatigué et secoue doucement la tête quand il me pose des questions que je n'écoute pas, levant simplement une main pour lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de parler et je m'échappe à nouveau, me glissant dans la cage d'escalier. Je grimpe les escaliers en boitant et un sentiment de soulagement me submerge quand je vois ma porte. Ma main tremble mais je parviens à enfoncer presque violemment les clés dans la serrure, aussi vite que je le peux, et entre chez moi.

Chez moi... Je referme la porte en m'y adossant et me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol, le souffle à nouveau court. Enfin rentré. Je me sens en sécurité ici. Au calme. J'entends des pas approcher rapidement et la voix joyeuse de Tom s'élever dans le salon :

« Tu es déjà rentré ? Je croyais que tu allais rest... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, arrivant dans le couloir. Je ne vois que ses pieds, étant abattu, et relève lentement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Les siens sont écarquillés, comme horrifiés. Pourtant, le simple fait de le voir, de voir son visage, je sens ce qui me reste de retenue s'envoler et je baisse la tête, sentant les traits de mon visage se tordre alors que mon corps est comme pris de spasmes. Je l'entends presque courir vers moi et ses genoux heurtent brutalement le sol dans un son sourd. Je sens ses bras m'entourer et il me serre contre lui, m'enveloppant de sa chaleur. Et je fonds en larmes. Elles perlent, brûlantes, le long de mes joues. Cette boule que je sentais dans ma gorge est encore plus présente maintenant. J'ai mal. C'est la seule chose cohérente à laquelle j'arrive à penser. Je me laisse complètement aller, pleurant bruyamment contre lui, criant presque. Mes mains s'agrippent à son t-shirt et je m'y cramponne, hurlant de douleur contre son épaule. Je ne sens plus rien d'autre que lui, comme une bouée de sauvetage.

Je sens sa main caresser mes cheveux poisseux, longuement, alors qu'il me berce, murmurant mon nom. Je n'arrive pas à reprendre ma respiration, les larmes courant toujours sur mes joues, mais je resserre mon étreinte, sa voix me réconforte, comme une caresse douce et bienfaitrice sur mes blessures. Au bout d'un moment, je me sens las, les yeux douloureux, les joues tirées par le chemin de mes larmes... Je ne bouge plus, je n'ai plus envie de bouger pour le restant de mes jours...

« Bill... » l'entends-je souffler à mon oreille. « Viens... »

Il bouge mais pas moi. Je fixe un point dans le vide, me sentant comme vidé de mes forces... Je voudrais dormir et ne plus jamais me réveiller... Je sens pourtant ses bras se glisser sous les miens et le sens me tirer pour me relever et me mettre debout. Je me laisse faire, mon corps engourdi, mon esprit aussi. Je suis à peu près debout et sens ses bras se glisser derrière mes épaules et mes genoux. Mon corps bascule et je me retrouve à flotter dans les airs, dans ses bras, contre Tom. Sa chaleur me berce, je me sens bien, protégé. Je ferme les yeux et laisse ma tête reposer contre son épaule.

J'entends le bruit de l'interrupteur. Il s'avance et me dépose sur le bord de la baignoire. Je garde les yeux fermés, fatigué. Je sens ses mains me retirer ma chemise et entend le bruit étouffé qu'elle fait en tombant par terre. Je frissonne au contact de ses doigts... Ma peau est sensible après le traitement qu'elle a subi et ses gestes sont doux... J'entends le bruit d'un tiroir ainsi qu'un bruit de paquet plastique sa main se glisse sous mon menton et il me relève le visage, appliquant un tissu doux et frais sur mes yeux, je le laisse me démaquiller sans rien dire. Il m'enlève ensuite mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, puis me soulève pour me retirer mon pantalon et mon boxer. Je tressaille de froid mais je ne parviens même pas à grogner pour exprimer mon mécontentement. Il me dépose dans la baignoire et fait couler de l'eau tiède. Je dois grimacer car il augmente un peu la température de l'eau et la laisse pleuvoir sur moi. Je me sens si bien... Comme si mon corps endolori se débarrassait de ses bleus, les laissant glisser avec l'eau. Il coupe l'eau et je sens un liquide froid tomber sur mon crâne avant qu'il ne glisse ses doigts dans mes cheveux et me masse la tête avec douceur. L'odeur d'amande douce me parvient agréablement.

L'eau chaude coule sur ma tête, emportant avec elle ces souvenirs de bière et d'humiliation. Je soupire doucement de bien être. L'odeur de fleur de lotus me fait comprendre qu'il utilise mon gel douche. Ses mains se reposent sur moi et il me frictionne le corps. Je me laisse faire. Trop faible pour essayer quoique ce soit, et trop fatigué, n'ayant aucune envie de l'en empêcher, sombrant dans une sorte de demi-sommeil, encore conscient de ce qu'il se passe dans la pièce mais j'entrevois les images floues d'un début de rêve. J'ai un sursaut de lucidité en le sentant me frictionner à travers mon épaisse serviette-éponge. Il m'enveloppe dedans et me reprend dans ses bras, me portant dans ce que je devine être ma chambre. Je sens des vêtements glisser sur mon corps... Un immense t-shirt et un boxer... Je n'aime pas dormir habillé... Mais je n'arrive pas à protester, la moelleux du matelas et de l'oreiller m'emmenant loin de cette réalité où je sens encore une couette se poser sur mon corps.

**OoOoO**

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, émergeant lentement dans un cocon de douce chaleur, je me rends compte que le soleil passe à travers mes volets, ses rayons lumineux s'écrasant sur le sol de ma chambre... Quelle heure peut-il être ? Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fous : de toute façon c'est de toute évidence trop tard pour aller en cours. Je me redresse dans le lit et me frotte les yeux. Je sens quelque chose sur ma joue... En tâtonnant, je devine une compresse de tulle gras et du sparadrap, juste à l'endroit où une fille m'a griffé hier. Je regarde autour de moi, mais je suis tout seul dans ma chambre. Je me lève, grimaçant en sentant encore des endroits me lancer sur mon corps, et me dirige vers la porte entrebâillée. Je vois Tom assis dans le canapé, habillé d'un t-shirt et d'un baggy... Il est en train de lire un de mes mangas. J'esquisse un sourire et m'approche. Il est tellement dans sa lecture qu'il ne m'entend même pas approcher et sursaute lorsque, derrière le canapé, je glisse mes bras autour de son cou.

« Bonjour. » je lance.

« Bonjour. » il lève la tête et me dévisage, cherchant quelque chose.

« Je vais bien... Merci. » je souris, le devançant. Je relève une main et lui grattouille doucement la tête. « Merci, Tom. »

Il sourit à son tour et hausse doucement les épaules. Je reste comme ça quelques minutes avant de me relever. Quelle heure peut-il être ? Je ne sais même pas où est mon portable... J'entends Tom descendre du canapé dans mon dos et murmurer :

« J'ai mis ton portable ici, sur la table du salon. Le réveil a sonné à huit heure mais... J'ai pensé que tu devais te reposer encore... »

Je souris. Lirait-il dans mes pensées ? Je hoche la tête et vais dans la cuisine. La table du petit déjeuner est mise... Midi n'est pas encore passé ? Je lève les yeux vers Tom, haussant un sourcil. Il sourit et hausse les épaules avant de me dire :

« Il est plus de deux heures de l'après-midi. Mais tu viens de te lever alors autant petit-déjeuner, non ? »

Je le regarde, interdit, puis éclate de rire et acquiesce d'un signe de tête avant de m'installer à table, Tom me rejoignant. Nous mangeons des pains au chocolat avec du chocolat chaud, des céréales, du jus de fruits... Il ne me demande rien sur la soirée d'hier soir, mais j'en parle quand même, lui racontant tout en détail. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça me paraît tellement facile de parler devant Tom. Il m'écoute en hochant la tête, haussant parfois un sourcil ou écarquillant les yeux. Il ne m'interrompt jamais, me laissant à moi seul le loisir de développer ce que je veux. Je me sens bien, libre, sans aucune obligation. Lorsque je termine mon récit, il murmure :

« Au fait. Pendant que tu dormais, ton portable a vibré quatre ou cinq fois. Andreas a essayé de te joindre... »

Je m'arrête momentanément de manger, ma cuillère de céréales restant en suspens un instant, puis je hoche doucement la tête avant de changer de sujet. Pas que j'ai un ressentiment contre Andreas... Mais là, je me sens bien malgré ce qu'il s'est passé hier, et je le dois à Tom. Alors je peux bien lui rendre la pareille...

« Tom, ça te dit qu'on aille se promener ? »

**A SUIVRE...**


	5. Crise de nerfs

**Titre : Haustier (animal de compagnie).**

Auteur : Sahad

Note : Petit à petit, l'oiseau fait son nid... Oui, pâle excuse. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, comme la plupart de mes chapitres en ce moment. A commencer mille et une choses, je peine à finir les premières et j'en suis désolée. J'ai aussi manqué d'inspiration en cours de route et de motivation par moments. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira malgré tout !

Note 2 : Réponses aux reviews.

_Seveya_ : Une nouvelle tranche de vie, presque deux ans plus tard !

_Laura-067_ : Je te rassure, Bill n'en voudra pas à Andreas. Je le laisse te l'expliquer dans ce chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaira si tu me lis toujours.

_Draya Felton_ : Le rendez-vous s'est fait attendre... Ta review m'a beaucoup aidé à écrire la majorité de ce chapitre lorsque ma motivation était aux abonnées absente. Je ne sais pas si tu continueras de lire cette histoire après le temps que j'ai mis à la mettre à jour, mais si oui, alors j'espère que ça te plaira. Merci de ton soutien.

_Saany_ : C'est peut-être grâce à toi si j'ai écrit la dernière page et demi ce soir. Recevoir une review après tant de temps m'a donné un peu honte, je l'avoue. Merci de me suivre malgré mes posts très irréguliers !

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Chapitre 5 : **

_« Un cadeau que l'on vous fait et que vous ne pouvez pas refourguer est un cadeau empoisonné. Donc un animal de compagnie est un cadeau empoisonné. »_

L'air est légèrement frais, juste ce qu'il faut. Je marche tranquillement, flânant, j'écoute les bruits de la rue... Et sa voix. Tom est à côté moi. Comme d'habitude, il avance en regardant autour de lui, curieux, s'intéressant à tout et à rien. J'essaye de répondre à toutes ses questions mais j'avoue que parfois, il me pose des colles. Je sens quelques regards se poser sur nous, enfin surtout sur moi : ma joue parée de son superbe sparadrap blanc sur lit de tulle gras doit donner un drôle d'effet. Mais je préfère m'en désintéresser et ne plus penser à la soirée d'hier soir... Je m'en soucierai bien assez plus tard.

Tom s'arrête devant une vitrine, m'obligeant à m'arrêter lorsque je n'entends plus le son de sa voix à mes côtés. Je me retourne et reviens sur mes pas, haussant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu retenir son attention comme ça ? Arrivé à sa hauteur, je découvre un salon de coiffure, Tom étant apparemment absorbé par l'un de leurs posters : un homme à l'allure sévère, ses cheveux tirés à l'extrême en une multitude de tresses qui serpentent le long de son crâne jusqu'à sa nuque où elles se détachent enfin de sa tête pour finir sur ses épaules. Je reste quelques peu sceptique avant de reporter mon attention sur Tom. Il le regarde longuement, pensif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » m'entends-je demander.

« Hm ? » il semble se rappeler de ma présence, ce qui n'est pas peu vexant. « Oh, rien... Je regardais un truc, c'est tout. On y va ? »

Je le regarde longuement dans les yeux, sceptique. Il paraît que j'ai des yeux très expressifs ce qui doit effectivement être le cas vu le haussement de sourcil qu'ils provoquent chez Tom alors qu'il me demande ce que j'ai d'un air mal à l'aise. Mon regard passe de lui au poster plusieurs fois avant de se replanter dans ses yeux :

« Toi... Tu as envie de changer de tête, non ? » je souris, satisfait de ma conclusion.

« Moi ? » il me regarde, incrédule. « Non... Non, pas du tout. Et puis de toute façon, même si c'était le cas, je n'ai pas d'argent alors ça ne risque pas d'arriver. »

Il pince les lèvres et regarde à nouveau vers le salon. Je n'ai plus de doute quant à ma déduction. Elémentaire, mon cher Watson. Un grand sourire étire mes lèvres : je me sens d'humeur taquine. Je le prends par la main et l'entraîne dans le salon sous ses protestations. Mais son manque de résistance ne me fait que sourire un peu plus. Le réceptionniste nous sourit et nous demande pourquoi nous venons. Je sens la main de Tom tirer la mienne mais je ne démords pas et réponds :

« Bonjour, ça serait pour un changement radical. »

Le réceptionniste rit et me demande ce que je veux. Je préfère dissiper le malentendu et préciser que ce n'est pas pour moi avant de désigner Tom et d'expliquer ce que je veux. Tom me regarde bouche bée et ne sait pas trop quoi dire, me faisant presque rire avec son air mal à l'aise. Le réceptionniste note le tout sur un papier et invite Tom à se parer d'une de ces tenues de salon de coiffure que je déteste, lui glissant le papier dans une poche sur la manche, avant de le mener jusqu'aux lavabos. Je suis d'ailleurs assez étonné du peu de monde qu'il y a... Quoique... Nous sommes en pleine semaine, je devrais d'ailleurs être en cours. Je soupire à cette pensée et m'approche de Tom, lui adressant un sourire.

« Allez, t'en meurs d'envie, hein ? »

« Pas vraiment... » grimace-t-il, craintif. « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ça va donner... Et j'aime mes dreads ! »

« Oh, allez, tu peux bien en changer un peu. Et je suis sûr que ça t'ira bien. J'ai bon goût, tu sais ! » je souris.

« Permets-moi de te dire que tes goûts et les miens sont plutôt assez éloignés au vu de nos allures on ne peut plus différentes. » me répond-t-il.

J'en reste coi un instant. Serait-il en train de me dire que j'ai mauvais goût ? Je sens mon sourcil se relever, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose m'intrigue, me laisse perplexe ou commence à me vexer. La coiffeuse s'approche et lui sourit, les yeux de Tom la regardent brièvement avant de revenir sur moi. Sentant un sourire narquois étirer mes lèvres, je croise les bras et le regarde, mon sourcil se redressant de plus belle :

« Tu peux toujours partir en courant. Si tu n'en as pas envie. »

Je lui désigne la porte d'un air nonchalant, le mettant au défi de partir. Après tout, je lui laisse le choix. Il me fixe un long moment et je devine dans ses yeux l'ébullition dans sa petite tête, ses lèvres se pincent en une moue mi-agacée, mi-boudeuse. Il croise finalement les bras et s'adosse à son siège, laissant la coiffeuse commencer. J'éclate de rire et vais m'asseoir dans un siège, attrapant un magazine : je pense en avoir pour un long moment au vu de ce que lui raconte la coiffeuse en matière de coupe, de teinture, de rajouts, etc. Je prête un oreille distraite à ce qui se passe autour de moi avant de finalement me laisser totalement absorber par les lignes qui glissent sous mes yeux. Je me laisse embarquer par les célébrités et leurs idées folles, leurs souhaits d'adoption, leurs mariages, leurs divorcent, leurs vies privées violées... C'est fou comme ce genre de bêtises peut être fascinant. Pas forcément intéressant mais à partir du moment où l'on commence à lire, on ne peut plus lâcher ces torchons.

Je hausse les sourcils de surprise en me rendant compte de toutes les choses insensées que les stars peuvent faire pour gaspiller l'argent qu'elles ont à n'en plus finir. Bon, il y en a quand même qui se mettent au service de causes humanitaires... Même si elles adoptent un nombre fantaisiste d'enfants à mon goût. Enfin en même temps, j'ai déjà du mal à m'occuper de moi-même, je ne m'encombrerai sûrement pas d'enfants. Les animaux de compagnie sont quand même plus pratiques et un brin plus autonomes. Cette pensée me fait sourire et relever les yeux de ma lecture vers le salon, et j'en reste bouche bée. Mes yeux menacent de sortir de leurs orbites et je retiens une exclamation. Je me demande si mon imagination me joue des tours et je me lève, laissant mes magasines, pour m'approcher de la coiffeuse qui termine son travail sur Tom... Suis-je donc rester si longtemps plongé dans ces âneries ? Je laisse cette interrogation de côté et m'arrête à côté de lui. Ses dreads châtain ont disparu, pour laisser place à de longues tresses noires qui soulignent son crâne sur presque toute la longueur et tombent sur ses épaules, jusqu'à ses clavicules. Je reste silencieux : ça le change tellement. Ses yeux viennent chercher les miens, guettant ma réaction.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

J'entends le doute dans sa voix. Essayant de me sortir de ma rêverie, je secoue doucement la tête et souris, amusé.

« Tu n'aimes pas ? Je savais bien que tu avais des goûts bizarres. Moi, je trouve ça génial, ça te va vraiment bien. »

Ses joues rosissent et il sourit. Je sens mon propre sourire s'étirer un peu plus à le voir comme ça. Et je suis ravi de l'avoir traîné ici. Je laisse la coiffeuse terminer pendant que je vais jusqu'au comptoir pour payer. Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu cette dépense mais je peux bien me le permettre un petit peu. Mais je n'ai pas envie que Tom entende le montant de la note : dans sa situation, il se sentirait sûrement gêné... Et à l'entente du prix, il n'y a plus aucun doute sur la question : il ne serait pas gêné mais horrifié. Je soupire doucement en abandonnant une partie de mes économies mais, en me retournant pour le regarder, je le vois se regarder dans le miroir et sourire, ce qui me confirme que j'ai fait le bon choix. Je souris et le rejoins :

« Alors ? Tu aimes ? »

« Eh bien, ça change... » il reste un long moment à se regarder. Un très long moment.

« Tu... Tu n'aimes pas ? » je demande finalement, pris de doute.

Et si j'avais mal fait ? Peut-être voulait-il vraiment garder ses dreads et qu'il n'a pas osé me tenir tête ? Mais auquel cas, ce n'est pas de ma faute parce que je lui ai laissé le choix ! C'est vrai quoi, il n'a qu'à s'affirmer un peu plus s'il n'est pas d'accord avec ce que je dis ! Je finis malgré moi par lui adresser un regard agacé qui, à mon grand étonnement, le fait rire :

« Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça. J'aime. Il faut juste le temps que je m'habitue. » il sourit. « Merci, Bill, de me l'avoir payé... Je te rembourserai dès que j'aurais des sous. »

Je pince légèrement les lèvres à avoir été pris de court comme ça, mais finis par sourire avant de lever les yeux au ciel : pourquoi pense-t-il en premier à me rembourser ? Je secoue la tête et lui fais signe de me suivre pour qu'on sorte du salon de coiffure. Une fois dans la rue, nous reprenons notre route, mais dans un calme assez relatif. Il continue à me poser des questions mais je remarque que ses doigts jouent machinalement avec ses tresses, et je souris. C'est vrai que ça le change beaucoup... Il a comme un air un peu plus âgé, plus mature... Ses tresses noires font ressortir son visage, et donne l'impression que ses traits sont plus nets, plus dessinés. Ses joues ont l'air plus creuses, ce qui fait ressortir ses lèvres et son piercing.

« Et là, je parie que tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je t'ai dit, pas vrai ? »

Sa question me sort de ma rêverie et je constate qu'il me regarde d'un air mi-blasé, mi-amusé, un sourcil relevé et son sourire narquois en coin, me volant sans le moindre remord cette expression faciale. Je cligne des yeux et fronce les sourcils, grimaçant :

« Mais si, je t'ai écouté. »

« Oh, vraiment ? Et je disais quoi alors ? » m'interroge-t-il.

Je reste sans voix, bouche ouverte. Bonjour, voici la colle du siècle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piégé par l'un de mes professeurs quand j'étais encore à l'école primaire et que je n'écoutais pas en classe. Toujours cette même question : qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Je grimace en le voyant sourire de plus belle. Il m'énerve !

« Tu vois, j'avais raison : tu ne m'as absolument pas écouté. »

« Roh, ça va ! » je m'exclame. « J'avais la tête ailleurs ! »

« Eh ben, ça fait plaisir de voir que je suscite autant ton intérêt. » grommelle-t-il.

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? » je me défends.

« Et bien disons que ça ne serait pas désagréable d'avoir un peu la sensation d'être autre chose qu'un courant d'air pour toi. » soupire Tom.

Un courant d'air ? Ma bouche s'ouvre plusieurs fois sans qu'aucun son ne sorte, puis je pince les lèvres si fortement que je peux distinctement en sentir le contour un peu gercé, mes sourcils semblent essayer de toucher le bout de mon nez, les muscles de mon cou se tendent et je sens la pression sanguine augmenter au niveau de ma tête : signe d'un certain énervement ou plutôt d'un énervement certain. Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il ?

« Bien sûr ! C'est bien connu que je paye des coupes de cheveux hors de prix aux courants d'air ! » je rétorque sèchement.

« Eh ! Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé à ce sujet-là, je te signale ! » riposte-t-il aussitôt, m'enfonçant douloureusement son doigt dans les pectoraux. « TU as décidé de me traîner dans ce salon de coiffure ! TU as choisi de me laisser coiffer ! Et TU as décidé de payer ! »

« Oh, parce que tu avais de quoi le faire ? Tu bavais devant cette affiche ! » je m'emporte.

« Ne me reproche pas des choix que tu n'assumes pas ! » s'exclame-t-il sur le même ton.

« J'assume parfaitement mes choix ! » je suis presque en train de crier.

« Ah ouais ? Ben, on dirait pas ! »il me plante une nouvelle fois son doigt sur le torse.

Pris d'un violent sentiment de colère, je balaye sa main de la mienne, la claquant de manière sonore. Je n'ai jamais laissé personne me parler sur ce ton et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va commencer. Je sens presque mes joues me brûler tant je dois être rouge d'énervement, et ma voix éclate dans la rue, mais les gens qui se retournent sur nous sont bien le cadet de mes soucis en ce moment même.

« Oh que si ! Et puisque tu es si sûr de toi, tu n'as qu'à te débrouiller tout seul ! J'assume parfaitement mon choix qui est de te foutre dehors ! Ne remets pas les pieds chez moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille et sors de ma vie ! Tu n'es rien pour moi ! Absolument rien ! Même pas un simulacre de frère ! »

Cette tirade me laisse le souffle court. Il me fixe avec de grands yeux, choqué. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'y lis et de toute manière, je ne m'y attarde pas : essayant de reprendre mon souffle, je tourne les talons et m'en vais à grandes enjambées. Non mais je rêve ! Aucune reconnaissance pour rien ! Qui est-ce qui l'héberge ? Qui a un toit pour le protéger des nuits froides de la saison ? Qui le promène et le nourrit ? Qui lui paye une coupe de cheveux à la con ? MOI ! Je tourne dans toutes les rues que je croise, bien décidé à mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi et à le semer s'il essaye seulement de me suivre. Il ne connaît pas la ville ? Parfait ! Ça lui fera les pieds ! Marchant à vive allure, je rejoins mon immeuble en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire. Je crois que je n'ai jamais grimper les marches aussi vite et je rentre chez moi, m'enfermant à double tour dans mon appartement.

Le souffle encore court, j'ai le cœur qui bat jusque dans les tempes, tambourinant contre ma tête. La première idée qui me vient, c'est de rassembler toutes ses affaires, enfin le peu qu'il a, et de les jeter séance tenante sur le palier, sans sommation. Il n'aura qu'à venir les récupérer tout seul, comme un grand ! Je referme à double tour et vais m'écraser dans le canapé, au soleil. Bon, calme-toi Bill. J'essaye de normaliser ma respiration et même de la ralentir pour me tranquilliser. Je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément. Faire le vide dans ma tête. C'est toujours ce que me disait ma mère quand j'étais en colère. J'essaye de le chasser de mes pensées et me laisse envahir par la douce chaleur du soleil. C'est agréable, comme une étreinte chaleureuse après un passage sous une pluie battante. Je serre doucement les mâchoires en repensant à ce qui vient de se passer entre Tom et moi. Quel imbécile ! Je n'arrive pas à décolérer... Je me force à ralentir encore ma respiration, me laissant doucement aller à me détendre... Me laissant bercer doucement par le soleil.

Et je sursaute brutalement en entendant le téléphone sonner. Ma tête tourne et je mets quelques instants à comprendre que je me suis endormi : le canapé n'est plus au soleil et le ciel s'est assombri. Je grimace et me lève pour attraper le téléphone. Qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure-ci ? Je décroche, me retenant de bâiller :

« Allô ? »

_« Bill, mon poussin, comment ça va ? » _me lance joyeusement la voix de ma mère à l'autre bout.

« Ah, M'man. Salut. Je vais bien et toi ? Tu passes de bonnes vacances ? » je marmonne, essayant de dissiper le brouillard de mon esprit encore à moitié endormi.

_« Oui ! Merveilleuses ! Mais je ne peux pas parler longtemps. »_ s'excuse-t-elle. _« J'appelais surtout pour savoir si tout allait bien chez toi. Tout se passe bien entre Tom et toi ? »_

La question qui tue. Que répondre ? Ma chère maman, vois-tu, ton deuxième fils m'a fait péter un câble et je l'ai jeté dehors, exactement comme je l'avais fait le jour de son arrivée, chose que tu ignores, et en plus j'ai balancé ses affaires dehors sans m'inquiéter de savoir qui allait les récupérer. Je grimace en imaginant l'impact psychologique d'une telle déclaration sur l'esprit de ma mère en vacances et repousse cette idée au loin, préférant, une fois de plus, le mensonge :

« Tout va bien... On s'entend mieux, on apprend un peu à se connaître... »

_« Ah, je suis ravie de l'entendre ! » _je devine le sourire qui étire ses lèvres. _« Je peux lui parler ? »_

« Hm, non, M'man : il est dans la douche. » je réponds aussitôt, ne marquant aucun temps d'hésitation.

_« Oh, dommage. Bon, tu l'embrasseras pour moi. Et je te fais des gros bisous aussi, mon poussin ! » _

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que déjà la tonalité résonne à mon oreille. Je soupire et raccroche. J'ai la désagréable impression de collectionner les mensonges, en ce moment. Je hausse doucement les épaules à cette pensée et me lève, allant jeter un coup d'oeil à l'entrée. Je ne vois rien par le judas... Je me demande s'il a récupéré ses affaires... Ou bien peut-être qu'un voisin les a prises ? Ou peut-être sont-elles encore là ? Peut-être le gardien a-t-il pensé que c'était des déchets et a tout jeté ? J'hésite puis déverrouille la porte avant de l'entrouvrir, jetant un bref coup d'oeil. Il n'y a plus rien dans le couloir. Je reste un instant à regarder le vide puis referme la porte et retourne dans mon appartement. Je vais réviser les cours qu'ils voient en classe aujourd'hui, comme ça, je n'aurais pas de retard en revenant demain... Je m'installe dans le canapé et entend tout à coup mon portable vibrer : un énième sms d'Andreas qui me demande de lui répondre, de lui dire si je vais bien.

Je lis et relis le message. Dois-je répondre ? Dans quel état d'esprit a-t-il fini la soirée après m'avoir vu à moitié fou furieux, d'autant plus que j'ai éclaté un plat en céramique dans la mâchoire de quelqu'un... Je suppose que ma réputation n'est plus à faire. Je soupire doucement et finis par envoyer un message. Ce que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû car aussitôt, mon portable se met à vibrer frénétiquement dans ma main sous l'appel d'Andreas. J'ai la bonne grâce de décrocher :

« Allô ? »

_« Bill ! Enfin ! Je me demandais si... Enfin... Est-ce que ça va ? J'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis hier soir, je m'inquiétais ! »_ s'exclame Andreas au bout du fil.

« Désolé. » je soupire et décide pour une fois d'opter pour la vérité. « Je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à répondre ou parler... »

_« Je suis désolé pour hier soir... » _souffle-t-il. _« Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça... »_

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » je réponds simplement. « Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. »

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire... Je ne suis pas spécialement le genre de personne à rassurer les gens ou à essayer de dédramatiser quelque chose. Georg n'a jamais vu le mauvais côté des choses, en tout cas pas en ma présence, et Gustav est le genre de personne qui pense qu'en se donnant des grands coups de pieds dans les fesses, on s'en sort. Il y a un long silence du côté d'Andreas aussi. C'est assez gênant dans une communication téléphonique.

_« Est-ce que tu reviens bientôt à l'école ? »_ me demande-t-il finalement.

Je pince légèrement les lèvres. Revoir les gens qui étaient à la soirée ne me tente pas vraiment, mais au prix de l'année dans cette école, ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix. Je retiens un soupir : ce n'est pas le moment de laisser transparaître mon malaise.

« Bien sûr. » je réponds. « Je ne me sentais pas très bien aujourd'hui, je pense que j'ai mangé quelque chose de mauvais. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venu. »

_« Ah bon. »_ il rit doucement, gêné. _« Je croyais que c'était à cause d'hier soir. Je suis rassuré. »_

Et un nouveau mensonge à mon actif. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure mais ce qui est dit est dit. Et puis de toute manière, je n'ai pas à lui dire ce qui se passe dans ma tête ! Je secoue doucement la tête, me fatigant moi-même : je ne lui dois absolument rien, pourquoi est-ce que je devrais avoir des scrupules ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions de grands amis ou quoi.

_« J'espère que te voir demain, alors. » _reprend-t-il. _« C'est bizarre de ne pas te voir en amphi... »_

Je sens comme une boule se former dans mon ventre. Ça lui fait bizarre de ne pas me voir ? Mes yeux balayent un instant ce qui m'entoure sans vraiment le voir, sans parvenir à s'accrocher à quoique ce soit. J'entends un rire légèrement forcé sortir de ma gorge et ma voix murmurer :

« Eh bien ? Tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? Ne t'en fais pas, je reviens dès demain. A toute. »

_« Et elles vont bien tes chevilles ? »_ ricane-t-il. _« Bon, à demain, salut. »_

Silence radio. Je regarde un instant mon portable dont l'écran s'éteint, lâchant un léger soupire. Retourner à l'école... Je revois encore leurs visages, j'entends les voix, les rires, les cris, la musique. La tête commence à me tourner, aussi, je ferme les yeux et tente de laisser glisser ces pensées. J'ai du travail. Je me penche sur mes livres et entreprends de lire les différents chapitres qu'ils auront vus aujourd'hui, sans moi.

**OoOoO**

Le réveil hurle. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux, ma main s'abattant sur ce maudit appareil. Un jour, il faudra que j'essaye avec mon portable en choisissant une musique sympa. Histoire que je ne le jette pas contre le mur. J'inspire profondément et m'assois dans mon lit, la bouche pâteuse. Il fait presque encore nuit... Je grimace et opte finalement pour la meilleure solution : me lever. Je m'étire longuement et sors de ma chambre en baillant, le silence seulement briser par mes pas. Dur. Je suis décidément pas du matin. Je m'ébouriffe les cheveux dans le but de stimuler un peu mes neurones mais ils font les paresseux. J'arrive dans la cuisine et m'arrête, mes doigts s'immobilisant sur ma tête, alors que mes yeux se posent sur la table, vide. La scène de la veille me revient alors en mémoire : le coiffeur, la dispute, mon pétage de plombs... Presque instinctivement, mon regard va vers la porte du cagibi. Sa chambre. Je reviens sur mes pas et bifurque vers cette dernière qui est légèrement entrouverte. Je ne sais pas ce que je m'attends à trouver, mais je pousse la porte et mes doigts trouvent le chemin de l'interrupteur. Vide aussi. J'ai jeté ses affaires dans le couloir... C'est vrai.

Je reste un long moment comme ça, à simplement regarder cette pièce vide, me sentant déglutir. Je ne sais même pas vraiment quoi penser. Aussi, j'éteins et retourne dans la cuisine pour me préparer mon petit déjeuner : je ne dois pas être en retard en cours. Je mange rapidement un bol de céréales et laisse ma vaisselle dans l'évier avant d'aller prendre ma douche et de me préparer. Je passe un jean près du corps, un haut noir à manches longues, un sous-pull de la même couleur, chaussettes et dock. Un coup de maquillage rapide, pas beaucoup, juste de quoi souligner mes yeux. Je m'arrête un instant, regardant ma joue. Ce n'est pas très beau à voir mais je m'attendais à pire. Je nettoie un peu, me coiffe, mets mon manteau, prends mon sac et je sors. Le vent frais me fouette le visage à peine arrivé dans le couloir, me faisant grimacer. Je ferme rapidement la porte, me retourne et m'immobilise une nouvelle fois, regardant le sol. Il n'y a rien bien sûr... Est-ce qu'il a retrouvé le chemin de mon appart et a récupéré ses affaires ?

Je me mords doucement la lèvre inférieure et regarde autour de moi. Je ne sais pas trop à quoi je m'attendais, mais je suis seul. Bien sûr, la plupart de mes voisins dorment ou sont déjà partis travailler. Je secoue légèrement la tête : ça ne sert à rien d'y penser. En plus, je risque de me mettre bêtement en retard. Je descends les escaliers rapidement et croise le concierge :

« Monsieur Kaulitz ? » il me regarde et sourit, un brin inquiet. « Je suis soulagé de vous voir comme ça... Vous vous sentez mieux ? »

Je reste d'abord silencieux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il me demande et me souviens alors qu'il m'a vu rentrer de la soirée dans un état pour ainsi dire plus que second. J'esquisse un sourire en coin gêné et hoche la tête avant de lui confirmer que je vais mieux. Il sourit plus franchement, apparemment rassuré :

« Tant mieux. Je m'inquiétais vraiment pour vous. Vous aviez l'air... » il soupire et secoue la tête. « Avez-vous porté plainte contre celui ou ceux qui vous ont agressé ? »

« Agressé ? » je répète, ma surprise me donnant très certainement un air aussi idiot que le laisse entendre ma voix.

« Oui. Il ne faut pas avoir peur des représailles, vous savez. » continue-t-il. « Les rues sont de moins en moins sûres. Il faut les dénoncer pour que la police puisse faire son travail et sécuriser le quartier. »

C'est vrai qu'il ne sait pas que c'était juste une soirée étudiante. Le pauvre doit croire qu'on a essayé de me racketter ou d'autres choses du même genre. Ne cherchant pas à le contredire, je finis simplement par acquiescer et lui souhaite une bonne journée, partant au pas de course. C'est vraiment étrange... Depuis que j'habite ici, c'est bien la première fois que j'échange autre chose que des banalités avec cet homme. Je ne pensais pas qu'il s'inquiéterait à ce point-là. Je m'attendais plutôt au mieux à un début de commérages ou quelque chose comme ça... Est-ce que je jugerais trop vite les gens ?

Je ne m'attarde pas davantage sur le sujet et me concentre sur la journée à venir. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de voir les autres élèves mais c'est sûr qu'entre la soirée et mon absence d'hier, je vais être au centre des sujets de conversation aujourd'hui. Je soupire à cette seule pensée. Moi qui aimais bien venir en cours, écouter, repartir et basta. Mais bon... Je devrais peut-être passer voir Gustav ou Georg. Ou les deux. Leur parler un peu de tout ça. S'il y a bien des personnes à qui je peux parler, c'est eux deux. Relevant les yeux, j'aperçois mon école qui se dresse devant moi. Un élan d'appréhension me tord le ventre mais je ne ralentis pas, me contentant de déglutir : Bill Kaulitz a toujours fait face. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer. J'arrive devant l'entrée. Déjà je peux sentir et voir les regards se tourner vers moi. Mais je garde les yeux rivés vers la porte, adoptant cette attitude qui me caractérise souvent aux yeux des autres : l'indifférence totale, le je-m'en-foutisme par excellence.

« Bill ! »

Bon, ok, l'indifférence, ça sera peut-être pour plus tard. Je me retourne quand même pour voir Andreas arriver en courant, me rejoignant en quelques enjambées. Mon visage reste neutre, c'est sûrement l'expression que j'arrive le mieux à garder. Il s'arrête devant moi et je vois déjà son regard se perdre sur ma joue balafrée. Cela semble lui ôter les mots de la bouche, aussi, je les trouve pour lui :

« T'inquiète. Plus de peur que de mal. »

« Je... » il soupire et murmure. « Je suis désolé. »

« Tu te répètes, Andreas. » je lâche. « Fais gaffe, tu vieillis. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que je ne lui avais jamais fait part de mon humour, mais visiblement, je le cloues sur place. Un peu gêné, j'essaye finalement de me rattraper, sentant une petite pointe de remord m'assaillir : après tout, je n'ai rien à lui reprocher, à lui. Je lui fais donc comprendre qu'il s'est déjà excusé maintes et maintes fois et que je n'ai rien contre lui, que je ne lui en veux pas pour ce qui s'est passé, et que oui, je retournerai peut-être en soirée avec lui. Bon, je suis beaucoup plus sceptique sur ce dernier point mais ça, je le garde pour moi. Mes paroles ont l'air de le soulager et il sourit joyeusement, me donnant une grande tarte dans l'épaule :

« Je suis content que tu le dises. »

J'esquisse un sourire en coin maladroit, grimaçant en me massant l'épaule, avant que nous n'allions en cours. Dans les couloirs, je croise des regards, capte à nouveaux des murmures... Je sens mon cœur battre un peu plus vite : combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? Est-ce que ce sera comme ça pour le reste de l'année ? Je sens une sueur froide m'envahir. Tout ce que j'ai fait et ai été depuis tout ce temps va s'envoler pour une soirée ? Je me maudis une nouvelle fois d'avoir accepté de me rendre à cette fête étudiante. Pourquoi je n'ai pas fait mon asocial comme d'habitude ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas préféré rester à la maison ?

« Hey, Kaulitz ! »

Je me tends brutalement. Cette voix, je la connais. Je me tourne lentement et repère un garçon. Celui de la soirée, qui m'a attrapé par le cou et m'a vidé sa bouteille sur la tête. Celui qui a démarré tout cet enfer. Son nom ne me revient pas, mais à vrai dire, je m'en contrefous. Je sens mon visage se déformer dans une expression de colère et de haine, alors que je le pointe du doigt, le faisant s'arrêter à quelques pas de moi.

« Toi! » je reconnais à peine ma voix, tant elle est pleine de ressentiment. « Ne t'approche pas de moi! »

« Hey... » il tend les mains devant lui. « Calme, je viens juste te dire bonjour. »

« Et moi, je n'ai absolument rien à te dire. » je réponds sur le ton le plus sec que je n'ai jamais utilisé.

Il ouvre la bouche pour me répliquer quelque chose mais Andreas se met entre nous et me prend par le bras pour m'emmener à la salle, faisant signe à ce type de partir, ou de laisser tomber, ou de me laisser tranquille, ou je n'en sais rien et je m'en contrefous aussi. Nous entrons dans la salle et je vais me mettre dans les premiers rangs, sachant pertinemment que ces places ne sont pas des plus prisées et que comme ça je serai tranquille. Andreas s'installe quand même à côté de moi, attendant quelques instants, sûrement le temps de tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche, avant de murmurer :

« Tu sais... Bushido est du genre con mais... Il a pas mauvais fond. »

Je lâche un profond soupir, volontairement agacé avant de reporter mon regard sur Andreas, qui lève les mains en signe de réédition et sort ses affaires. Je n'aime pas montrer si ouvertement que quelque chose me dérange mais le souvenir de cette soirée reste définitivement cuisant. Je me fais violence et me force à recouvrir mon calme, arborant une nouvelle fois cette expression détachée que je cultive avec hargne. Sentant un regard sur moi, je tourne la tête et regarde Andreas, qui me fixe. Je hausse un sourcil :

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que tu étais autant dans la retenue. » me répond-t-il, ses yeux ne me quittant pas.

« Comment ça ? » je demande, même si je sens venir la suite.

« Je pensais que tu étais vraiment du genre détaché, que rien ne t'atteignait... Enfin pas rien mais... Peu de choses, quoi. » murmure-t-il, visiblement choqué de sa découverte. « Je ne pensais pas que tu refoulais tes émotions comme ça. »

Je le regarde longuement, ne sachant que répondre. Que peut-on répondre à ce genre de chose ? Surtout quand c'est vrai. Je pince les lèvres et hausse les épaules, reportant mon regard sur le professeur qui vient d'arriver et qui commence son cours. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'Andreas me fixe la plupart du temps mais je m'efforce de ne rien laisser paraître, ma concentration sur le cours s'en ressentant vraiment. Je soupire intérieurement en m'imaginant déjà en train de revoir tout le chapitre chez moi jusqu'à ce que Tom m'appelle pour manger ou...

Mon stylo s'arrête seul d'écrire, ma main s'immobilisant sur ma feuille. Non, si je travaille le chapitre chez moi, il n'y aura personne pour me dire que le repas est prêt. Où est-il en ce moment ? Est-ce qu'il a trouvé un endroit où dormir ? De quoi se nourrir ? Est-ce qu'il avait bien ses foutus cinq euro avec lui ? Je commence à tapoter ma feuille de mon stylo, mon esprit continuant d'errer pendant un temps que je ne vois pas passer. Je sens comme une angoisse monter en moi, un frisson froid passe dans mon corps et je ressens comme un poids sur ma nuque. Mon ventre émet un gargouillement sonore, faisant se tourner Andreas et mes autres voisins proches vers moi. Je déglutis, sentant mes joues s'enflammer de honte, et demande à sortir. Je me jette littéralement dans le couloir, respirant rapidement. Mon dos va se poser contre un mur et la tête me tourne. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe mais je n'arrive pas à calmer ma respiration, mon cœur battant à tout rompre jusque dans mes tempes ! Mon corps se met à trembler, j'ai l'impression que mes membres se transforment en coton !

« Bill ? » entends-je.

Je relève les yeux vers la porte de classe et aperçois Andreas. Il me regarde avec inquiétude et s'avance vers moi, me parlant. Je comprends qu'il me demande si ça va, si je me sens mal... J'entends aussi quelque chose sur ma pâleur, mais tout s'embrouille dans ma tête, je bredouille quelque chose mais je ne parviens finalement qu'à secouer la tête. Andreas prend un de mes bras sur ses épaules et passe son bras autour de ma taille. Sans réellement comprendre, je me laisse porter et entraîner à travers les couloirs jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds depuis que je suis dans cette école. C'est étrange. Je me sens dans un état second, comme incroyablement calme et peu réceptif. Andreas et l'infirmière discutent et elle finit par me donner un thé à boire après m'avoir ausculté. Apparemment elle en a une belle collection dans un placard. Elle me dit de respirer calmement, ce que je m'évertue à faire. Il me faut de longues minutes pour revenir pleinement à moi, sous le regard inquiet d'Andreas et celui totalement maternel de l'infirmière.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » me demande-t-elle.

« Mieux... » je murmure, buvant une énième gorgée de ce thé chaud. « Je sais pas ce que j'ai eu... Une faiblesse... »

« Oh, non. » sourit-elle d'une manière qui est sereine et rassurante. « Tu n'as pas de problème de santé, rassure-toi. Tout va bien. »

« Tout va bien ? » je répète bêtement. « C'est une blague ? Je viens de faire une crise et vous me dites... »

« Et c'est tout à fait ce que tu as fait, Bill : une crise d'angoisse. » m'explique-t-elle.

Une crise d'angoisse ? Moi ? Je la regarde avec un air qui doit avoisiner l'expression faciale d'un merlan frit car elle sourit chaleureusement, presque avec pitié et prend l'une de mes mains dans les siennes pour me parler. Comme avec un gosse. Elle me dit que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, que ce n'est rien de bien grave à mon niveau, que ça n'a rien d'anormal et que beaucoup de personnes font des crises d'angoisse pour toutes sortes de raisons. J'ai envie de lui dire que je m'en fous bien de savoir que d'autres personnes font des crises et qu'il est question de moi, là, qui n'ai jamais fait de crise d'angoisse de ma vie. Mais elle continue en me disant que ça arrive notamment chez les personnes qui ont leurs études très à cœur, les partiels, etc. Je lève les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment que ce n'est pas ce genre de petites choses qui vont me stresser, mais Andreas choisit ce moment pour approuver et souligner que je suis le premier de la promo, que j'ai toujours d'excellentes notes et que je cherche la réussite.

Ok, Andreas, s'il y avait un moment pendant lequel je voulais que tu ne dises rien, c'était celui-là. Je veux protester mais l'infirmière me coupe, me disant que je ne dois pas m'énerver. Elle me donne des médicaments, des tranquillisants apparemment, et me dit de me reposer. Je soupire doucement et acquiesce avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Au grand désespoir d'Andreas, j'avise la première poubelle dans les couloirs et y jette les médicaments. Je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça. Non, ce qui me préoccupe est bien au-delà de l'éventuelle rechute dont il commence à me parler. Mes pensées sont ailleurs :

Je viens de faire une crise d'angoisse... En pensant à Tom.

**A SUIVRE...**


End file.
